Quelque chose s'achève, quelque chose commence
by Zachanariel
Summary: Hitomi, fraîchement réincarnée dans l'univers de Naruto, se rend très vite compte d'à quel point de simples personnages peuvent être réels et faciles à aimer. Peu importe le destin : elle changera les choses. Ils survivront, tous ceux dont la mort pourrait être évitée, elle s'en fait le serment. Et tant pis si elle doit y laisser des plumes. Un beau paquet de plume. (self insert)
1. (Childhood Arc) Chapter 1

_Coucou et bienvenue ! Cette fanfiction, comme vous pouvez le constater, est une tentative de Self-Insert. Je ne vais pas prétendre réinventer le genre ni quoi que ce soit de comparable. Je veux juste écrire mon histoire self-insert, avec mes interprétations, mes extrapolations, mes personnages parfois OC (parce que les OC c'est bien). Je ne prétends pas que l'héroïne de cette histoire aura des compétences parfaitement équilibrées (en même temps on est dans Naruto, aka LE manga où tout devient de plus en plus pété), ni qu'elle sera exceptionnellement bien construite, ni même que cette fanfiction sera meilleure que les autres. Tout d'abord parce que Dreaming of Sunshine, la fiction qui a inspiré celle-ci (il y aura donc des points communs, je vous en avertis), est mille fois meilleure que tout ce que je pourrais écrire sur le sujet, et ensuite parce que je ne suis pas fan du fait de décider qu'une fiction est meilleure qu'une autre. Malgré tout ça, j'espère que vous apprécierez suivre les aventures d'Hitomi dans le monde des ninjas !_

 _Disclaimer : Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Hitomi, parce que sinon ce serait bizarre quand même, non ?_

* * *

Ce fut dans le chaos et le bruit que je repris connaissance. Mon dernier souvenir était celui de mon lit d'hôpital, d'un long son trop aigu qui se fondait dans le noir, et une envie désespérée d'avoir une seconde chance, d'être une meilleure personne. Oh, je n'avais pas été mauvaise… Mais j'avais été banale. Tellement banale. Une petite traductrice qui peinait à s'en sortir au point d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait aimé dans ce travail, sans réels amis, sans chat même depuis que j'avais dû rentrer à l'hôpital. J'avais toujours été malade, je savais que ce jour viendrait. J'avais juste espéré ne pas mourir seule, en vain.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Des mains aux proportions inimaginables me portaient comme si je n'avais pas pesé plus lourd qu'une bouteille de lait, je ne voyais rien, ce que j'entendais était confus, comme si j'étais plongée dans de l'eau – ce n'était pas le cas : je respirais. Et puis les mains me déposèrent sur une chaleur, une douceur qui ressemblaient à l'infini et tout en moi s'apaisa.

* * *

Il me fallut plusieurs mois pour comprendre dans quel monde j'étais revenue à la vie. Tout d'abord, je dus en effet comprendre que j'avais été réincarnée. Je n'étais qu'un bébé, faible, vulnérable, incapable de communiquer autrement qu'en pleurant, et je pleurais beaucoup, les nerfs mis à vif par une sensation insupportable de présence étrangère dans tout mon corps, comme si mon système sanguin avait un jumeau, et que celui-là, je pouvais le _sentir_. Cela me rendait folle, même si je ne souffrais pas vraiment. C'était plutôt… C'était plutôt que je sentais ce système réagir au moindre de mes gestes, même ceux qui étaient involontaires.

Il me fallut donc plusieurs mois pour comprendre. C'était tellement… Tellement aberrant ! Revenir à la vie, passe encore, mais revenir à la vie dans un monde fictif ? Enfin, plus si fictif que ça… Je compris en voyant mon père – j'apprendrais plus tard qu'il s'appelait Shikano Nara – partir de la maison dans son uniforme de Jônin. Ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais. Comme bien d'autres, il mourut cette nuit-là, lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi, alors que je hurlais de terreur, toute raison oubliée, avec l'impression que ma peau, et même l'intérieur de mon cœur, brûlaient par la faute de ce chakra maudit.

Ce fut ce jour-là que je compris et acceptai. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, de toute façon. J'appris le nom de ma mère quand son père – mon grand-père – vint la voir à la maison le lendemain. Il revenait d'une longue mission quand Kyûbi avait attaqué, et avait failli mourir lui aussi. J'étais dans les bras de ma mère – Kurenai, elle s'appelait Kurenai – quand cet homme nous apprit la mort de mon père. Ma mère ne hurla pas, ne s'effondra pas. Une larme roula sur sa joue, cueillie par l'homme, et il la serra dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser. Il la berçait un peu comme Maman me berçait parfois, en lui répétant qu'il était désolé et qu'il aurait aimé la sauver.

Ce soir-là, dans mon petit lit contre celui de Maman, je pris une décision. Les souvenirs du manga étaient encore frais dans ma mémoire : je les avais relus à l'hôpital avant de mourir. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je me retrouvais dans ce monde en particulier ? Je n'aurais sans doute jamais de réponse, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de commencer à planifier. Une fois le choc de ma renaissance passé, une fois la sensation du chakra dans mon corps dominée, j'avais l'esprit libre et clair pour me remémorer les évènements, avec le plus de détails possibles. Je ne pouvais bien entendu rien écrire pour l'instant, mais j'avais une bonne mémoire – je pouvais remercier mes cours de théâtre pour cela – alors je me contentais de me répéter en boucle ces listes d'évènements jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient gravées dans ma mémoire, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me les réciter en dormant, et je me jurais de devenir capable de changer les choses. Je me souvenais que l'homme que ma mère aimerait dans quelques années allait mourir des suites de ces évènements. Je devais empêcher ça, parce que j'aimais ma mère et que je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse.

Alors je me noyais dans ces listes à en perdre tout sens commun. Ma mère, plus tard, me confia que pendant les mois qui suivirent, elle craignit que je sois devenue apathique à cause de la mort de mon père. En vérité, je m'étais surtout sentie triste en miroir avec sa tristesse à elle. Mon père, Jônin tout comme elle, avait souvent été en mission les quelques mois précédant sa mort. Et même si je me souvenais de chaque instant depuis ma renaissance – je pouvais remercier mon âme d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant pour cela – c'était à ma mère que je vouais un amour absolu.

* * *

Les années passèrent lentement. Ma mère était restée proche de la famille de mon père. Même si je ne portais pas leur nom, car mes parents n'étaient pas mariés, j'étais une Nara par le sang, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Je passais une bonne partie de ces quelques années auprès de Shikamaru Nara, un enfant paisible, tout comme moi, mais également avec certains de ses cousins et cousines. Parfois, des membres du clan qui m'appréciaient tout particulièrement m'emmenaient voir les cerfs. Ils n'étaient pas si farouches, habitués qu'ils étaient à la présence humaine, et quand j'étais chanceuse, je pouvais les toucher.

Enfin, j'atteins l'âge de quatre ans, et je pus commencer à apprendre à lire. Je n'avais que de très faibles notions de japonais avant d'arriver dans ce monde, aussi dus-je apprendre au même rythme que tous les enfants. Heureusement, à quatre ans, je connaissais assez de mots et de grammaire pour m'en sortir de manière satisfaisante. À quatre ans, donc, je commençai à apprendre à lire, poursuivant ma mère sur mes petites jambes partout dans la maison en la suppliant de me prendre sur ses genoux et de m'aider à lire le conte que j'avais réussi à attraper dans la bibliothèque avec un peu d'aide de mon chakra – ce qu'elle se garderait bien de savoir. Et quand on avait fini, quand elle se croyait tranquille, j'attendais un peu, et je recommençais. Au-delà du caractère que mon acharnement présageait, je voyais bien que cela la faisait rire. Et ce qui la faisait rire me rendait heureuse.

À cinq ans, je commençai à écrire. C'était difficile pour mes doigts trop courts, trop maladroits. Même écrire dans mon ancienne langue – c'était la manière la plus sûre que j'avais trouvée pour encoder mes notes pour l'instant – me faisait mal, pour un résultat brouillon, loin de mon écriture d'autrefois. Alors pour ce qui était du japonais… J'y passais des heures et des heures.

Et puis le jour vint. Ce fut Maman qui me l'annonça après le repas, alors que je terminais mon dessert. La soirée avait été paisible : Shikaku Nara était venu nous voir pour nous apporter un plat cuisiné par son épouse Yoshino en trop grande quantité, et je l'avais tanné pour qu'il me montre sa technique de manipulation des ombres, avec des exclamations de joie quand il s'exécuta. Je savais que mon sang me permettrait un jour d'apprendre ces techniques, même si elles ne feraient jamais partie de moi comme ça pouvait être le cas pour un Nara de la branche principale, comme Shikamaru, mais cette technique semblait tellement merveilleuse, tellement utile, et je gardais en tête comme une partie de moi les évènements à venir. J'aurais besoin de toutes les armes que mes alliés voudraient bien me donner, et de tous les alliés que je pourrais me mettre dans la poche.

— Hitomi, tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais devenir un ninja. C'est toujours vrai ?

J'avais hoché la tête sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je deviendrais un ninja et je sauverais l'homme qui rendrait ma mère heureuse au-delà de tout. Et le père de Shikamaru, que j'en étais venue à apprécier et qui, je m'en souvenais, mourait également. C'était étrange comme ces personnages que je ne connaissais auparavant qu'à travers leurs dessins devenaient réels désormais. De vraies personnes avec qui je nouerais des liens. De vraies personnes que j'aurais envie de sauver. Cela devenait réel, terriblement réel.

— Bon, alors c'est décidé ma puce. Demain, tu commences l'Académie. Tu es contente ?

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire enthousiaste, mais derrière, je pus presque sentir mes méninges se mettre à tourner à plein régime. C'était le premier pas et je devrais donner tout ce que j'avais pour devenir la meilleure possible. Ce n'était qu'en m'améliorant sans cesse que j'avais une chance, une faible chance d'accomplir les objectifs que je m'étais fixés et ceux que je me fixerais encore dans les années à venir.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. On commence en douceur comme vous pouvez le constater. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review : je répondrai en MP aux personnes qui ont un compte et en public avant le chapitre suivant aux personnes qui n'en ont pas. À bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfiction !_


	2. (Academy Arc) Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kishimoto, sauf Hitomi et mes extrapolations_

 _Note d'auteur : Voici déjà un deuxième chapitre (eh oui) ! C'est exceptionnel, pour fêter le lancement de l'histoire en quelque sort. Ensuite, on va se caler sur un rythme hebdomadaire, histoire que je puisse prendre de l'avance tranquillement._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _\- Visiteur : J'espère que ça t'intéressera toujours ! Voici le chapitre que tu avais si hâte de voir arriver, même si je ne sais pas si tu le verras tout de suite._

* * *

Je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à dormir après que Maman m'ait annoncé ça. L'Académie, enfin ! Même si en temps de paix les enfants commençaient souvent leur instruction à six ans et que je n'en avais que cinq, j'avais l'impression que ce temps s'était étiré sans fin. Ma mère ne m'avait inscrite à l'avance que parce que je lisais et écrivais déjà mieux que les enfants qui entraient à l'Académie. Si elle avait su pourquoi, elle aurait sans doute moins aimé sa petite fille. Je me garderais bien de le lui avouer.

Je croyais sincèrement que je n'arriverais jamais à dormir. Pourtant, il me fallut à peine quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Mes rêves furent agités : toutes les listes et tous les diagrammes dont j'avais rempli l'un de mes carnets à chakra – ces carnets qui ne s'ouvraient qu'au chakra de son propriétaire : ma mère m'en avait offert trois pour mon dernier anniversaire – défilaient devant mes yeux. J'étais anxieuse, je ne savais pas par où commencer, j'étais consciente de la facilité avec laquelle la moindre de mes actions pouvait mal tourner.

Je me réveillai grincheuse et craintive mais ces sentiments fondirent dès que je descendis dans le salon. Ma mère m'attendait, tout sourires, et me souleva pour me faire tourner et me serrer dans ses bras. Je savais qu'elle était fière que je marche dans ses pas, dans ceux de mon père qu'elle avait aimé et aurait voulu épouser dès que j'aurais été en âge de partager ce souvenir avec eux. Elle était fière et je ferais tout pour que ce sentiment dure.

— Viens, on va petit-déjeuner. Oncle Shikaku viendra nous chercher dans une heure, on ira à l'Académie ensemble avec Shikamaru. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais partager ce jour spécial avec quelqu'un. Tu es d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire. J'aimais bien Shikamaru : il feignait de ne jamais vouloir rien faire avec moi, mais je l'avais surpris plus d'une fois à agir envers moi avec affection. En tant qu'enfants uniques, nous devions après tout nous serrer les coudes ! Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, mais j'étais heureuse de me dire que je pourrais sans doute compter sur lui plus tard si nous restions amis.

L'heure du départ arriva vite. Je bavardais avec Shikaku sur le chemin, accrochée d'autorité au bras de Shikamaru. Il était le seul enfant que je connaisse à entrer à l'Académie cette année et, d'après Maman, je serais la plus jeune élève. Même mon âme d'adulte ne pouvait m'empêcher de stresser à ce sujet. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de bonne expérience liée à l'école, et même à l'époque de mon ancienne vie, je n'étais pas vraiment une enfant normale. J'aimais lire, j'étudiais, j'avais du mal à participer à des conversations sans avoir l'air à côté de la plaque. Certes, maintenant, j'avais vingt-cinq ans d'expérience de plus que n'importe lequel de ces gamins, j'étais plus retorse, mais me ferais-je des amis ? Arriverais-je à trouver ma place parmi eux ? Mes propres craintes me donnaient envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Si j'avais peur d'une bande d'enfants, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand le canon suivrait son cours ?

Je me secouai et, en compagnie de ma mère, de Shikamaru et de sa famille, j'entrai dans la cour de l'Académie. C'était là, sur une estrade, que le maître Hokage prononcerait un discours d'encouragement pour les nouveaux élèves comme pour les professeurs. Nous ne faisions pas partie des premiers arrivés, qui formaient déjà une masse devant l'estrade, alors Maman me souleva et me percha sur ses épaules. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pus apercevoir le Troisième, l'air un peu frêle dans sa grande toge blanche, le visage rayonnant, sans doute du plaisir d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Les professeurs se tenaient en rang à sa gauche et à sa droite. Je repérai Iruka, dont le visage était très semblable à celui qu'on lui donnait dans les mangas. À sa droite, le grand homme aux longs cheveux argentés, et jeune malgré tout, c'était sans le moindre doute Mizuki, le professeur de taijutsu. Je me souvenais de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le canon et ma méfiance bondit. Je savais pourtant que je ne pouvais pas empêcher les évènements le liant à Naruto dans quelques années. Aucune chance.

Le discours fut bref. La voix du Hokage portait haut. Quand il parlait, je voyais le chef de guerre, je voyais le prodige capable d'invoquer la Mort elle-même. Je voyais et je me sentais petite. Avant même que je le réalise, ce fut fini : un professeur s'avança et commença à répartir les classes. J'allai rejoindre la mienne quand mon nom fut dit, après que ma mère m'ait reposée par terre. Je fus légèrement amusée de constater que tous les personnages importants de ma génération dans le canon se retrouvaient dans ma classe. C'était un atout : ainsi, je pourrais déjà commencer à nouer des liens avec eux.

La classe dans laquelle le professeur Iruka nous fit entrer était grande et lumineuse. Je pris immédiatement place au premier rang, entre une petite fille que je reconnus comme Hinata Hyûga et un garçon que j'identifiai à ses lunettes noires : Shino Aburame. Eh bien, j'étais donc entourée de deux des intellectuels de la classe. Cela ne pourrait pas mal se passer.

La matinée fut un peu longue, sans doute pour tout le monde. Il fallait faire les listes de présence, distribuer les carnets de devoirs, écouter le professeur nous décrire par le menu tout le matériel dont nous aurions besoin pour la première année, rester assez sages pour ne pas perturber la classe. À dix heures, il nous libéra en nous disant de revenir dans vingt minutes, sans faute. Soulagée – dans ce nouveau corps, je ressentais vite le besoin de me mettre en mouvement, d'agir – je me levai et me tournai vers Hinata.

— Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ensemble ? Et toi, Shino ?

Oui, jouer, c'était ce que les enfants faisaient. D'après Shikamaru, qui en fréquentait plus que moi, les enfants de Konoha aimaient particulièrement courir et jouer au ninja. Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient : si mon corps pouvait se renforcer dès maintenant, devenir rapide, endurante et forte n'en serait que plus facile. De mes deux voisins de table, je reçus une réponse positive, bien qu'elle s'apparente plutôt à un murmure pour Hinata, et un grognement pour Shino. Si jeune, et déjà si proches du caractère qu'on leur voyait dans le manga…

Tous les deux, comme moi, préféraient les jeux d'adresse au chakra, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de passer la moitié de la récréation à courir car, d'après Shino, l'exercice était primordial pour rester en bonne santé. Si j'étais amusée par son sérieux, je le respectais. Il n'avait pas tort, et même si son vocabulaire était encore celui d'un enfant, je savais qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et que cela nous serait répété, encore et encore, par nos professeurs.

Quand la récréation fut terminée et qu'Hinata eut réussi à décoller la feuille que Shino avait attiré sur sa main grâce à une trop forte quantité de chakra, l'ambiance entre nous trois était plus détendue. J'avais pu apercevoir Naruto, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas encore été repoussé par les autres enfants. Cela viendrait, je le savais, dès demain, quand les parents l'auraient vu attendre dans la cour et auraient averti leurs enfants de ne pas traîner avec lui. Dès la pause de midi, je prévoyais d'agir. Hors de question qu'il se retrouve tout seul. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient rendu extrêmement malheureux, et cette détresse ne ferait que grandir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être tout le temps seul pour avoir en lui ce qui, plus tard, attirerait les autres comme s'ils étaient des papillons et lui la seule lampe dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être en permanence torturé par le sentiment de rejet pour comprendre ce que Gaara vivait. Et je comptais bien veiller à ce qu'il ait au moins quelques amis qui l'apprécient.

Cette deuxième moitié de matinée fut plus intéressante : le professeur se présenta, nous expliquant que c'était la troisième année qu'il enseignait – il était tellement jeune, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air à peine plus vieux que certains Chûnins – puis nous détailla le programme des cours de cette année. Il s'agissait de beaucoup de lecture, d'écriture – j'espérais faire des progrès dans ce domaine – des mathématiques aussi, et de l'histoire. J'avais hâte. Je voulais progresser, et l'esprit était tout aussi important que le corps en la matière.

Puis ce fut notre tour de venir nous présenter à tour de rôle devant la classe. Je regardai patiemment les autres élèves s'exécuter par ordre alphabétique. Je portais le nom de ma mère, aussi fus-je l'avant-dernière à descendre devant le tableau. Je m'aperçus que j'étais nerveuse, alors je me redressai pour avoir l'air plus sûre de moi. Les gens auraient du mal à me faire confiance si j'avais l'air d'une petite souris terrifiée, même si les gens en question étaient des enfants de six ans.

— Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi. Ma maman s'appelle Kurenai, et mon papa… Mon papa s'appelait Shikano. J'adore lire et manger des friandises salées avant le repas. J'aimerais être ninja pour protéger les gens qui me sont chers et le village. Mon livre préféré est le Conte de la Princesse Kunoichi. Si vous avez des problèmes pour les cours, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, on progressera ensemble !

Avec un petit sourire, je retournai à ma place entre Hinata et Shino. J'avais écouté avec attention leurs présentations ainsi que celles des autres enfants qui deviendraient des ninjas importants dans le canon. Je savais que je pourrais amadouer Kiba en offrant une friandise à Akamaru, que pour Sakura ce serait des dangô. J'avais récolté des informations sur chacun des huit autres aspirants qui seraient nommés genins à la fin de notre apprentissage, et sur Sakura, dont je ne savais pas si on me placerait à sa place dans l'équipe sept ou si une quatrième équipe passerait le test final. Mieux valait faire preuve de prudence… Et j'aurais de la peine si je devais priver Sakura de son avenir de medic-nin brillante. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à comment lui offrir une voie de secours si cela se produisait.

Enfin vint le temps de la pause de midi. Maman m'avait préparé un énorme bentô et des petites choses à partager avec les amis que je me ferais à l'école – elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. Invitant de nouveau Hinata et Shino à venir avec moi, j'abordai Naruto avant qu'il s'en aille à la suite de Kiba et de deux autres garçons.

— Naruto ! Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Ma mère m'a donné des choses à partager.

Ce garçon était vraiment guidé par son estomac. On parlait toujours de Chôji dans le manga, mais lui non plus n'était pas mal dans le genre. Dès que je parlai de partage, il se dirigea vers moi avec un enthousiasme qui me sonna un peu. Je dus parler plus fort que lui pour suggérer que nous allions dans ce coin de la cour que les enfants de première année n'aimaient pas trop – trop calme, à l'ombre, parfait pour tenir salon en petit comité.

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe sans prendre garde à nos vêtements, protégés par l'ombre des grands chênes qui poussaient par-dessus les murs de l'école. Nous pouvions entendre, par la fenêtre ouverte, des bribes du cours donné à des élèves plus âgé – ce que je compris me fit penser qu'ils apprenaient la stratégie. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait de la classe de Lee, Neji et Tenten. Sans doute pas : ils n'avaient qu'un an de plus que nous et étaient un peu jeunes pour ce genre de sujets.

Le déjeuner fut trait plaisant. La pause était longue – une heure et demi, plus que je n'avais jamais eu. Sous l'impulsion de Naruto, nous avions joué aux ninjas une bonne partie de ce temps, après avoir fait un sort à nos repas. Hinata ne cessait de rougir. Je la pris dans mon équipe, même si je savais que Shino n'aimerais pas trop être dans le camp de Naruto l'Impulsif. Mais les garçons contre les filles, c'était un classique des cours de récré, non ?

Cela se termina en victoire pour nous. Quand elle parlait, Hinata était très intelligente et son raisonnement était mature pour une enfant de six ans. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle devait subir comme pressions de la part de son père pour déjà connaître des bases de stratégie à son âge. Je me contentai de la féliciter avec exubérance jusqu'à ce que sonne la cloche qui nous ramenait en classe, la regardant rougir de fierté.

Après le déjeuner, nous avions notre premier cours de taijutsu. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cours d'ailleurs : Mizuki-sensei (il m'en coûtait de l'appeler comme ça) nous donna surtout les consignes de sécurité qui seraient valables pour les années à venir et une liste de matériel à avoir en notre possession dès le lundi – nous avions un week-end qui commençait après cette première journée de cours – afin de pratiquer dans le confort et la sécurité.

Les seuls sports que j'avais aimés dans mon ancienne vie étaient l'équitation et la natation. Avec mes problèmes de santé, ceux qui m'avaient conduite à la mort, je n'avais jamais connu le bonheur de courir sans étouffer, de me battre sans avoir à chaque geste envie de déclarer forfait. Je savais que cela changerait dans cette vie. Je n'avais aucun problème de santé. Aucun.

Mon corps irait bien. Tout irait bien. Je devais y croire.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier jour à l'Académie ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_


	3. (Academy Arc) Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto, à l'exception d'Hitomi et de mes extrapolations._

 _Bienvenue pour le troisième chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de voir que certaines personnes lisent jusqu'ici. On est toujours dans l'arc de l'Académie mais à partir du chapitre 4 ou 5, les choses vont sérieusement se mettre à accélérer pour en arriver aux équipes ninjas. Un peu de patience, l'action c'est pour bientôt !_

 _Réponse à Review :_

 _Visiteur : Oh je pense qu'on verra revenir régulièrement Shino et Hinata oui ! J'espère que leur développement te plaira. Et son objectif va plus loin que seulement faire en sorte que Naruto soit entouré, mais ça va devenir clair je pense :3_

* * *

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de confrontation avec Maman en ce qui concernait Naruto. Elle m'avait vu avec lui en venant me chercher à l'Académie mais m'avait juste souri d'un air approbateur. J'en étais un peu soulagée : je ne voulais pas lui déplaire, mais je n'aurais pas pu laisser Naruto s'enfoncer dans sa solitude pendant six ans. Ce serait mal, tout simplement.

Nous n'eûmes pas la discussion que j'attendais avant le lendemain. Je faisais des exercices d'écriture, assise à la table de la cuisine, alors qu'elle s'occupait du repas de midi. Soudain, comme si elle avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, elle prit la parole, fixant délibérément son regard sur la viande qu'elle découpait.

— Dis-moi, hier, c'est avec Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyûga et Shino Aburame que je t'ai vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Je répondis par un son vaguement affirmatif, occupée à me battre avec une courbe particulièrement complexe.

— Ce Naruto… Il est gentil ?

Avec un petit soupir, je redressai la tête, refermant mon cahier. Je n'arriverais pas à écrire ces satanés kanjis en parlant.

— Il m'a semblé que oui, mais c'est difficile à dire sur un seul jour, pas vrai ? En tout cas, les autres parents le regardaient bizarrement quand ils sont venus chercher leurs enfants. Comme s'il était… Méchant. Ils ne le connaissent même pas ! Je ne savais pas que les habitants de Konoha pouvaient être si injustes avec un enfant.

Je me rendis compte que je m'emportais. Je parlais rarement autant d'une traite, tout simplement parce que j'avais peur de trahir mon âge véritable, et simplement parce que j'aimais exprimer mes idées en peu de mots. Avec un petit soupir, je secouai la tête et croisai le regard tendrement amusé de ma mère. Le regard qu'elle m'offrait quand je la surprenais et qu'en même temps j'agissais exactement comme elle s'y attendait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je ne vais pas te dire d'arrêter de jouer avec lui. Il doit se sentir très seul. Tu sais…

Je la regardai s'asseoir. Serait-ce vraiment aussi facile que ça ? Si je ne me trompais pas, elle s'apprêtait à m'offrir une information que je pensais devoir obtenir de manière « légitime » après une longue lutte.

— Ce garçon, Naruto, ses parents sont morts le jour de sa naissance. C'était le jour de l'attaque de Kyûbi, le démon à Neuf Queues, tu te souviens ?

Je hochai la tête. Bien sûr que je me souvenais. Cette sensation… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Un lien se fit soudain dans mon esprit, un lien que je n'avais pas envisagé : Naruto aussi était plus jeune que les autres élèves, comme moi. Cela signifiait-il que l'orphelinat l'avait « jeté » à l'Académie parce qu'il était trop turbulent ? Il ne me semblait pas qu'il parlait de cette période de sa vie dans le manga.

— Ce démon… Ce démon a été enfermé dans le corps de Naruto par le Quatrième Hokage afin de sauver le village. C'est pour ça que les autres parents se méfient de lui. Ils se souviennent de l'attaque, ils y ont perdu des êtres chers, et ils ont peur que Naruto déchaine cet enfer sur le village encore une fois.

— Mais… c'est stupide !

Ma voix était montée dans les aigus sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je détestais couiner comme ça, mais devant l'absurdité de ce raisonnement, je n'avais pas pu me maîtriser.

— Le meilleur moyen pour provoquer ce genre de désastre c'est justement de le traiter comme ça ! Même moi je sais que si on ne veut pas que quelqu'un nous fasse du mal il faut le traiter avec gentillesse. Si Naruto se fait des amis partout dans le village, il n'aura jamais envie de nous attaquer !

Je me rendis compte que j'étais au bord des larmes et que je serrais si fort le bord de la table que mes jointures étaient toutes blanches. Maman s'écarta du plan de travail et vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules, les caressant gentiment pour me réconforter. Je ne pensais pas avoir une seule fois besoin de réconfort dans ce monde. Pas même d'un parent. Je me trompais.

— Je sais ma puce, je sais. Je ne comptais pas t'empêcher de le fréquenter. Je veux juste que tu saches qui il est. Tu l'apprendras en classe, pour un ninja, le savoir est le pouvoir.

Je hochai la tête avec sérieux. Maman n'imaginait pas à quel point j'étais consciente du pouvoir contenu dans le savoir. Je baissai le regard sur mes mains, soulagée de voir que non, elles ne tremblaient pas.

— Est-ce que je pourrais parfois inviter mes amis à la maison ? Surtout Naruto… Ca ne doit pas être très bien à l'orphelinat.

Cela me coûtait de continuer la conversation alors qu'un élan de crainte m'étouffait soudainement le cœur, mais je savais que ma mère le lierait à l'angoisse qu'elle refuse d'accueillir mes amis à la maison. J'avais dû apprendre à mentir d'une façon convaincante lors de ma première vie, pour m'imposer dans le monde du travail tout en souffrant d'une maladie handicapante, et ce savoir me resservait aujourd'hui. J'arrivais même à étouffer la culpabilité de mentir à Kurenai, que j'en étais venue à considérer réellement comme ma mère. Celle que j'aurais toujours aimé avoir.

— Oh, ma puce, bien sûr que tu peux. Préviens-moi juste un peu avant, que je puisse préparer assez à manger.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir et forçai mes épaules à se détendre. Tout allait bien. La crise était passée. Et je pourrais faire en sorte que Naruto ait toujours une personne auprès de qui se réfugier, même si beaucoup d'habitants de Konoha continueraient de le rejeter. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire pour leur arracher leurs préjugés, mais je savais que le principal concerné s'en chargerait lui-même, doucement mais sûrement.

* * *

Le lundi, comme je l'avais prévu, la plupart des enfants qui, à peine quelques jours plus tôt, jouaient volontiers avec lui dans la cour, tenaient Naruto à l'écart. Le voir assis sur cette balançoire, si seul que l'air semblait vibrer de vide autour de lui, me fendit le cœur. Sous le regard bienveillant de ma mère, je m'élançai vers lui avec le plus beau sourire que je pouvais lui offrir.

— Salut ! Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne lève pas sur moi ce regard triste dans lequel flottait une pointe d'espoir. J'élargis encore mon sourire et enchaînai avant qu'il puisse véritablement répondre.

— Dis, est-ce que tu voudrais venir à la maison cet après-midi ? Je sais que je vais avoir un peu de mal avec le taijutsu alors j'aimerais bien faire de l'exercice, et toute seule, c'est pas marrant… J'inviterai aussi Shino, Hinata et Shikamaru. Ça te dirait ?

Je fis un pas précipité en arrière quand il bondit de sa balançoire en bombant le torse, le légendaire sourire rayonnant plaqué sur son visage.

— D'accord ! Tu vas voir, avec moi tu vas devenir la meilleure en taijutsu ! Enfin, la meilleure après moi !

Je retins une légère grimace. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'on me crie dans les oreilles, mais je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre en me frottant à Naruto, tout comme je savais que je devais passer par là pour m'assurer qu'il ait des amis. Je n'en avais pas vraiment eu dans ma vie passée : je savais à quel point c'était important. À quel point ne pas être seul rendait fort.

— Super alors ! Je te retrouve en classe, je vais en parler aux autres pour voir s'ils sont d'accord.

En réalité, je n'anticipais pas de réel problème en taijutsu : mon corps dans ce monde était bien plus tonique, bien plus vif, bien plus endurant que l'autre ne l'avait jamais été, et grâce aux exercices de manipulation de chakra que Maman me faisait faire tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait découvert que je m'entrainais dans mon coin, je savais concentrer de l'énergie dans différentes parties de mon corps, en fonction du besoin. Avec un petit signe de la main pour Naruto, je m'éloignai. J'avais repéré la coiffure typique de mon cousin. Avec un petit sourire sarcastique, je m'approchai de lui. Je savais que le faire accepter de s'entraîner plus ne serait pas facile, et que j'allais adorer la joute verbale à suivre.

* * *

La journée s'était bien passée. Avec Iruka-sensei, nous avions appris les bases du calcul. Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà tout ça, alors je m'étais un peu ennuyée, mais j'avais pu aider quelques élèves, dont Kiba et Naruto, à comprendre certaines choses. Je m'étais sentie utile. En cours de taijutsu – qui serait vraiment digne de ce nom à partir de la troisième année – nous avions fait des courses d'endurance et de vitesse pour situer le niveau de tout le monde. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'étais dans le milieu de peloton, ce qui me laissait une belle marge de progression. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'atteindre la vitesse de Kiba – comment un enfant pouvait-il courir aussi vite ? – mais je pourrais sans doute devenir bien assez rapide si je m'entrainais assez.

Avec Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru et Shino, nous rentrions à la maison pour établir un programme d'exercices qui, sous l'impulsion de ma mère – et certains de mes amis étaient bien d'accord avec elle – ne contiendrait pas seulement de l'entraînement physique, mais couvrirait tout le programme de l'Académie. Nous nous aiderions les uns et les autres afin de progresser tous ensembles. Je n'aurais pas été étonnée que quelque chose de semblable se passe dans le canon, en tout cas au sein des équipes 8 et 10 : après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard s'ils étaient les seuls à avoir réussi le test d'introduction de leurs senseis. Quant à moi, je m'amusais secrètement de la façon dont ma mère nous prenait tous en charge. Je pouvais voir l'enseignante qu'elle deviendrait quand je serais nommée Genin et qu'elle pourrait retourner en service actif. Une excellente enseignante.

* * *

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le premier cours réservé aux filles. C'était le jeudi, après la classe, qui terminait plus tôt ce jour-là. En moi-même, j'étais légèrement outrée qu'on incite les filles – ce n'était pas obligatoire, mais fortement conseillé, et presqu'aucune de celles qui refusaient ces cours ne devenait Genin, à l'exception notable de Tenten – à prendre des cours supplémentaires, trois heures une fois par semaine, pendant que les garçons pouvaient faire autre chose. Ce qu'ils voulaient. S'entraîner, jouer, traîner avec leurs amis… Pendant ce temps-là, les filles apprenaient à assembler des bouquets, tenir une conversation élégante, servir le thé… Certes, c'était utile pour espionner, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir plutôt commencer à apprendre à grimper aux arbres avec mon chakra, comme j'avais pu le voir dans le canon. Si je prenais ce genre d'avance, j'entraînerais mes amis avec moi, et toute avance était bonne à prendre.

Mais je ne dis rien, je ne protestai pas, et me présentai à ce cours. J'avais plusieurs bonnes raisons à cela : la première était qu'apprendre quelles plantes étaient empoisonnées et quels étaient les effets de ces poisons était toujours utile. Même si je ne comptais pas apprendre l'art des marionnettistes, mettre du poison sur mes lames me semblait être une bonne idée, le genre de choses auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas de la part d'une petite Genin. Pourtant, il me semblait évident qu'un adversaire se sachant faible augmenterait ses chances de victoire par ce genre de moyens. Ma seconde raison d'assister à ces cours était l'espoir d'apprendre les bases du ninjutsu médical. Les premiers secours étaient réservés à Iruka-sensei – en troisième année, d'après Maman – mais j'espérais apprendre des choses à ce sujet dans ce cours-ci également. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'irais harceler Tante Yoshino jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prête un livre sur l'anatomie, et, dans quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne le jutsu basique pour refermer des plaies. Oui, je m'imaginais tout à fait faire ce genre de choses…

Ma troisième raison était de rencontrer Ino et Sakura. Hinata ne participait pas à ces leçons – en tant qu'héritière des Hyûga, elle avait de meilleurs tuteurs à disposition pour ces disciplines, dont une ancienne courtisane, d'après elle – alors j'étais toute seule, et j'avais une bonne raison d'aborder les deux filles, séparément d'abord. Je commençai par Sakura, parce qu'elle était seule dans un coin.

— Salut ! Tu veux travailler avec moi pour les règles de la cérémonie du thé ? J'ai vu en classe que tu étais super-intelligente, alors je me dis que si quelqu'un le sait ici, c'est toi !

Et hop, un peu de flatterie. C'était facile. Je n'avais qu'à lui dire ce que j'aurais voulu entendre quand j'étais enfant. Je savais ce à quoi étaient condamnés les enfants intelligents, les enfants studieux. Je savais jusqu'où j'aurais été prête à aller pour qu'on me félicite, pour qu'on mette en lumière mes talents, je savais ce que j'aurais pu faire pour que mes pairs me remarquent. Oui, je savais, et je m'étais énormément retrouvée dans le personnage de Sakura lors de ma première lecture de Naruto – j'étais moi-même une enfant à cette époque. Je savais, et j'utiliserais ce savoir pour faire d'elle mon alliée, mon amie, pour la soutenir quand viendrait le jour de sa rencontre avec Tsunade-sama. Ma mère avait mille fois raison quand elle disait que le savoir cristallisait le pouvoir.

— Oh, je… Oui, bien sûr !

Elle me tendit son cahier. Alors que, comme les autres, elle n'aurait dû apprendre à écrire qu'au début de la semaine, son écriture était plus propre et nette que celle de Shino ou même celle d'Hinata – sans même parler de la mienne. Elle devait s'être entraînée depuis au moins un an pour ce résultat – ou alors elle avait un véritable talent que le canon n'avait simplement pas mentionné. Avec reconnaissance, je tendis mes deux mains pour saisir le cahier et m'assit près d'elle, sur le banc isolé qu'elle s'était choisi.

Ainsi commença mon amitié avec Sakura. En classe, elle était assise juste derrière moi. Bien vite, elle se joignit au groupe d'étude supervisé par ma mère, même si elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Naruto. Shino ou moi devions souvent intervenir pour forcer ces deux-là à s'entendre. Quand je pensais à leur complicité future, ces différents enfantins me faisaient doucement rire. Je riais aussi quand Shikamaru pestait, à chaque fois que je venais le chercher au fond de la classe pour le traîner chez ma mère avec toute notre petite bande. Nous étudiions jusqu'au repas du soir, mangions ensemble, puis les parents de chacun venaient les chercher. Pour Naruto, c'était plus compliqué : Maman et moi le raccompagnions jusqu'à l'orphelinat. J'appréciais ces balades dans l'air du soir. Dans ces instants, j'arrivais presqu'à me convaincre que tout irait bien, que j'aurais le pouvoir de changer les choses. Dans ces instants, ce vœu devenait presque tangible, accessible, réel.

* * *

 _Voici pour le chapitre 3. Hitomi est toujours optimiste, mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Haha, pour le savoir, laissez une review ! (je plaisante, pas taper, quel que soit le nombre de reviews rdv la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4)_


	4. (Academy Arc) Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto, sauf Hitomi et mes extrapolations_

 _Ce chapitre est court, je sais (pardon T.T). Il sert de transition pour donner un petit coup de pied aux fesses de la timeline et entrer un peu plus dans les fameuses « extrapolations » dont je parle en disclaimer. Le chapitre 5 sera plus long, pas d'inquiétude !_

* * *

Il me fut plus compliqué d'aborder Ino, tout simplement parce qu'elle était mieux entourée que les autres. En fait, ce fut grâce à Shikamaru que j'y parvins. Les liens de sa famille avec les Akimichi et les Yamanaka étaient bien plus forts que ceux que Maman et moi entretenions, parce qu'il était de la branche principale, parce qu'il serait amené à former le plus ancestral des trios de Konoha avec les héritiers de ces deux familles.

Mon cousin n'était pas du genre à poser des questions envahissantes. Je lui dis un soir après nos cours supplémentaires que je souhaitais faire connaissance avec Ino Chôji et, le lendemain, il me les présenta dans la cour de récréation. Aussi simple que ça. D'accord, j'avais dû lui promettre de rendre visite aux cerfs à sa place, mais ce n'était pas une corvée pour moi, au contraire. Nous fîmes connaissance autour des bentôs, je demandai des conseils à Ino pour le cours de confection de bouquets, et la conversation s'engagea. Si simple.

Pour Chôji, même si je le rencontrai à cette occasion, nouer un vrai lien fut plus complexe. Bien sûr, il était proche de Shikamaru, et je savais que rien que grâce à nos liens avec mon cousin, je pouvais le compter comme un vrai allié, mais j'en voulais plus. Je me souvenais que les autres gamins ne voulaient jamais jouer avec lui, ne le voulaient jamais dans leur équipe quand on faisait des sports de groupe en taijutsu – nous nous cantonions pour l'instant à cela et aux exercices d'endurance, de vitesse et de souplesse. Si je pouvais faire en sorte que Naruto se sente intégré, je pouvais en faire de même avec Chôji. Je fis le premier pas vers lui en hurlant en cours de sport sur un garçon qui l'avait insulté dans le dos du prof. Mizuki-sensei, bien sûr, me donna une punition pour avoir perturbé le cours – et sans doute aussi parce que si Naruto et Ino ne m'avaient pas retenue, j'aurais étranglé la petite brute – mais je m'en fichais. J'aurais copié bien plus que cent lignes pour défendre un enfant rejeté.

Et un jour je règlerais cette tendance à m'identifier aux autres et à leurs problèmes constamment. Oui. Bien sûr.

Peu après, je demandai, ou plutôt ordonnai – il fallait bien ça ! – à mon cousin de parler à Chôji de notre groupe d'études, et le lendemain, à la pause de midi, le petit garçon me demandait s'il pouvait nous rejoindre. Il avait le même genre de regard plein d'espoir que Naruto. J'acceptai, bien sûr. Il avait déjà eu la bénédiction de ses parents. À quel point s'impliquaient-ils dans la vie de leur fils ? Je les voyais souvent venir le chercher, et leurs échanges me paraissaient pleins d'amour et de bienveillance.

Sasuke, en revanche, me donna plus de mal. Il était arrogant, et ne prenait comme modèle et comme mentor que son frère, Itachi. Comme il était très doué en écriture et en mathématiques, je l'abordai sur base de ses talents, la première fois, en lui proposant de se joindre à notre groupe d'étude pour aider, et se faire aider en histoire du monde ninja – sa seule véritable faiblesse. Cette fois-là, il m'envoya bouler. J'insistai encore une ou deux fois, sans le moindre succès, et puis vint le miracle, sous la forme du premier échec de Sasuke en histoire. Là, enfin, il vint vers moi pour demander, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

Ne manquait plus que Kiba à notre petite bande. Pour lui, ce fut facile. En fait, je n'eus absolument rien à faire : Naruto le battit une fois à la course, à plate couture, et quelques jours plus tard, il venait me supplier d'accepter qu'il se joigne à nous. Comme si j'avais besoin de me faire prier ! C'était exactement ce que j'avais voulu.

Il ne manquait plus à mon bonheur que les trois futurs éléments de l'équipe de Gai. Je ne voyais pas trop comment faire avec eux : ils étaient plus grands, plus avancés, et les années ne se mélangeaient absolument pas à l'Académie. Il y avait souvent une grande différence de niveau entre deux élèves d'années différentes. J'aurais aimé, pourtant, les intégrer à notre petite bande. J'avais énormément apprécié ces trois personnages et j'espérais pouvoir les approcher maintenant que nous n'étions plus séparés par des pages et de l'encre. Oh, je ne doutais pas de trouver un moyen : après tout, un rapprochement naturel s'effectuait au cours des tomes, et je n'avais sans doute encore rien fait qui puisse le perturber. Mais j'apprécierais beaucoup de ne pas avoir à attendre six à sept ans avant de voir ce jour arriver.

En attendant de trouver une solution à ce problème, je profitais de ma nouvelle vie. Je m'amusais à l'école – au bout de quelques semaines et grâce à l'aide de Sakura et Sasuke, ma calligraphie s'améliorait enfin de manière significative – et je m'amusais en-dehors. Chaque week-end, Maman m'emmenait voir Oncle Shikaku et il me racontait des histoires du clan, des histoires à propos de mon père, des histoires sur les cerfs et sur les plus célèbres trios Ino-Shika-Chô, ceux qui avaient marqués nos guerres et nous avaient remportés la victoire de grandes batailles.

Je m'amusais avec Maman aussi. En plus d'être la tutrice de nos cours extrascolaires, elle m'apprenait à mieux maîtriser mon chakra. Grâce à elle, j'appris à monter sur les murs et les arbres en utilisant toute cette énergie à dessein. Les premières fois, elle me tenait et me rattrapait quand je chutais, puis me chatouillait pour me punir dans un éclat de rire. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir, de la chance que j'avais qu'elle soit si tendre, si attentionnée. Jamais le manga n'avait montré cette facette d'elle. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'aucune justice n'était rendue à la profondeur des personnages. C'était tellement dommage !

Quand j'eus six ans, Grand-Père vint à la maison et, autour d'un thé, me parla de notre clan. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés que les Yûhi étaient un clan à Konoha, mais c'était le cas. Nous formions un petit clan, cousin des Uchiha, dans l'ombre des plus grands, mais nous avions quand même nos caractéristiques : des réserves de chakra naturellement plus élevées que celles du commun des ninjas et un contrôle également plus pointu sur son utilisation. C'était pour cela que beaucoup de ninjas issus du clan Yûhi étaient spécialisés en genjutsu, comme Maman.

Cette visite me surprit, jusqu'à ce que j'en parle à Shikamaru. J'appris que lui aussi avait eu droit à un cours de la part de son père à cet âge, même si, pour lui, c'était un peu différent, puisqu'il baignait dans la culture de son clan. Il connaissait déjà les bases, les forces et les faiblesses de Nara, leur place dans la hiérarchie complexe du village. Mais comme tous les enfants nés au sein d'un clan, il lui restait énormément de choses à apprendre. Comme moi avec mon grand-père, il aurait droit à une petite session d'étude une fois par mois pour en apprendre plus. Autant dire qu'il était extatique.

Tout se passait bien à l'Académie. Les cours étaient faciles pour l'instant, tout mon groupe d'étude était dans le haut du classement. Mais je ne cessais de me répéter que nous n'étions qu'en première année, nous avions six, sept ans, et nous ne savions encore rien des arts ninjas en tant que tels. Nous écrivions, lisions, calculions, apprenions notre histoire, courions et nous étirions en cours de taijutsu, mais rien de plus. À ce stade, nous avions les clés pour devenir de bons civils, pas encore de bons ninjas. Je savais que lentement, Naruto devrait perdre en vitesse vers la fin du classement, afin d'en arriver à son échec en sixième année, qui le conduirait à apprendre le multiclonage. C'était inévitable.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! On en apprend donc un peu plus sur la famille d'Hitomi, et elle a fini de construire son petit club – même s'il manque toujours quelques personnes à sa collection. Les jalons sont posés, on va enfin pouvoir avancer. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews (je réponds toujours) et à la semaine prochaine !_


	5. (Academy Arc) Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kishimoto, sauf Hitomi et mes extrapolations

 _Nous voilà enfin arrivés au moment où les choses vont bouger ! Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai à peu près deux semaines d'avance sur le planning de publication, ce qui est assez peu. J'espère creuser cet écart très vite !_

 _Une idée m'est venue qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. De temps à autres, j'intégrerai des petits chapitres plus courts (sans doute) qui prendront le point de vue d'un personnage autre qu'Hitomi et décriront des choses auxquelles elle n'assiste pas. Le premier de ces chapitres bonus est déjà prévu et plus proche que vous le pensez. Ces chapitres bonus, quand un sera prévu, seront postés le vendredi, ce qui fera donc de temps à autres deux chapitres sur la semaine. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette idée !_

* * *

La deuxième année arriva et passa si vite que je m'en rendis à peine compte. Je m'étais enfermée dans une routine plaisante et paisible. Je me rapprochais particulièrement de Shino et Hinata : nous passions, même en-dehors de l'Académie et de nos cours extrascolaires, beaucoup de temps à lire sous un arbre. Je découvrais tout un pan de leur personnalité qui n'avait jamais été explorée dans le canon, sans doute car elle ne seyait guère à un shônen.

Hinata et Shino se connaissaient depuis l'âge de deux ans. La mère de Shino faisait partie des professeurs privés d'Hinata et emmenait son fils, alors encore un bambin, chez les Hyûga pendant qu'elle veillait sur la petite en tentant de lui apprendre les rudiments des bonnes manières. Selon moi, commencer ce genre d'enseignement alors qu'Hinata était encore si jeune était un non-sens, une perte de temps, mais si cela avait permis à mes deux amis de se rencontrer plus tôt, c'était aussi bien à mes yeux.

Leur relation, à mes yeux, était proche de celle que j'entretenais avec Shikamaru, et peut-être même plus fusionnelle. Shino était capable d'anticiper certaines pensées d'Hinata, et la petite fille était bien plus détendue en présence de l'Aburame qu'elle ne l'était avec les autres garçons. Au fil des mois, elle en était également venue à ne plus systématiquement rougir quand je lui adressais la parole. C'était sans doute un détail, mais cette preuve de confiance me rendait heureuse.

Je me rapprochais également petit à petit de mes autres camarades. Je serais surtout de médiatrice, de tampon entre ceux qui ne s'entendaient pas, comme Naruto et Sasuke ou Kiba et Shino. Ce rôle me convenait : elle me conférait une sorte d'autorité, pour peu que des enfants puissent en avoir entre eux.

Au début de la troisième année, nous commençâmes à apprendre nos katas, ces mouvements de combat de base que tout bon ninja devait savoir exécuter jusque dans son sommeil. Il fallait les pratiquer en duo : Mizuki-sensei veillait à ce que nous changions régulièrement de partenaire mais, comme notre groupe d'amis était en nombre pair, nous nous arrangions pour rester entre nous. Cet esprit de camaraderie, nous ne le devions pas qu'à ma volonté de nous unir : c'était en grande partie grâce aux personnalités solaires de Kiba, Ino et Naruto que nous formions un tout indissociable.

Les katas étaient difficiles au début. Il me fallait trouver le rythme parfait pour les exécuter, mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais au milieu de l'un d'eux, je sentais que je n'y étais pas, que je m'emmêlais les pinceaux. Il me fallut des heures et des heures de travail avec ma mère pour trouver ce qui coinçait exactement. La réponse était simple, et frustrante : ce qui coinçait était un manque de pratique. Le seul moyen de réussir à maîtriser les katas aussi bien que je le voulais était de les pratiquer encore et encore.

Je m'y immergeai donc avec ferveur, bien plus qu'aucun de mes compagnons. Même Sasuke ne travaillait pas autant que moi, mais il compensait avec ses aptitudes innées. Quand j'avais besoin d'un partenaire, mon choix se portait toujours sur Hinata ou Shino. J'aurais bien demandé l'aide de Shikamaru, mais je connaissais les efforts que je devrais fournir simplement pour le faire lever de son endroit préféré sur le toit de sa maison : je serais épuisées avant même d'être descendue sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Mes notes à l'Académie se ressentaient de tout cet entraînement supplémentaire. Sasuke et moi nous battions constamment pour la première place. Plus d'une fois, j'avais remporté cette bataille, mais ma victoire n'était jamais définitive. Nos amis s'amusaient de cette rivalité joyeuse, et se plaignaient quand nous prolongions les sessions d'étude au-delà de ce que Maman avait prévu pour nous dès la première année.

La troisième année était celle où on intégrait de nouvelles matières à notre emploi du temps. Stratégie, Ninjutsu pratique et Genjutsu pratique vinrent s'installer à côté des cours théoriques. Cela dit, nous étions encore trop jeunes pour apprendre de vraies techniques, nos réserves de chakra étant pour la plupart encore trop pauvres. Mais à notre âge, elles se développaient vite, et grâce à mon grand-père, j'apprenais à les étendre encore plus, même si je savais que je ne serais jamais aussi puissante qu'un jinchuriki, même au sommet de ma gloire. Il y avait une limite à la taille des réserves de chacun. Mais je songeais déjà à quelques façons de contourner le problème.

Nous apprenions donc plutôt à contrôler notre chakra. Une grande partie des exercices que je faisais déjà à la maison depuis plusieurs années devinrent pratique journalière dans les salles de classe. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je surclassai totalement Sasuke qui n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à faire ce genre de choses sur son temps libre, mais je me découvris deux rivales : Sakura et Hinata. Bien sûr, cela restait bon enfant. Pour Sakura, cela ne me surprenait pas, mais Hinata ? Jamais le canon n'avait parlé de son contrôle alors qu'il était, pour son âge, exceptionnel.

Ce fut un peu par hasard que j'appris à créer un fil de chakra. J'étais en train de jouer avec un shuriken – certainement pas le meilleur jouet quand on n'a même pas encore eu son premier cours de lancer de projectile, j'en conviens - et, quand il me glissa des doigts, je le rattrapai instinctivement grâce à un fil de chakra qui vint s'y fixer avec une facilité qui me donna envie de rire. Je ris moins en revanche quand je commençai à essayer de recréer des fils de chakra volontairement, ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Je sus très vite que jamais je n'égalerais Sasori ou même Kankuro. Il m'était pour l'instant tout à fait impossible de gérer plus d'un fil de chakra par main.

Quand je montrai à ma mère que je maîtrisais cette technique, sa première réaction fut l'ébahissement, puis elle éclata de rire, me serrant dans ses bras.

— Si quelqu'un pouvait maîtriser cette technique avant même d'avoir appris à se substituer, c'était bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ris à mon tour, me réfugiant dans son giron. Je n'avais pas vraiment aimé les câlins, avant. Mais les siens… La manière dont ses bras, en m'entourant, me coupaient du reste du monde, j'aurais pu payer pour cette sensation.

— Quand ton grand-père va l'apprendre, il sera si fier, ma puce ! Et ton père…

Je relevai la tête en entendant la voix de ma mère s'éteindre. Je n'éprouvais qu'un faible attachement pour mon père, que je n'avais connu que quelques semaines – je ne m'en souviendrais même pas si je n'étais pas… Eh bien, moi – mais ma mère, elle, avait passé des années en sa compagnie, des années à l'aimer. Qu'ils ne se soient pas mariés ne ternissait pas leur amour. Je posai une main sur son bras avec douceur, regrettant de ne pouvoir faire plus, de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Je n'avais pas encore été réellement confrontée à la perte, pas comme ça.

— Tu voudrais qu'on aille visiter le mémorial aujourd'hui ? On pourrait aller demander des fleurs à Ino.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais imaginer de réconfortant. Je me détendis quand ma mère m'embrassa le front et se redressa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— En voilà une bonne idée, ma puce. Va te préparer, on part dans quinze minutes.

Aussitôt, j'échappai au bras de ma mère et courus vers ma chambre. Je n'étais même pas habillée : j'avais travaillé toute la nuit sur mes fils de chakra et m'étais ruée vers la cuisine encore en pyjama pour montrer ma réussite à ma mère. Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle parlait de partir dans quinze minutes, je le savais, aussi me dépêchai-je de me brosser les dents et de m'habiller. Une queue de cheval rapide cacherait le désordre de mes cheveux. Je venais de finir de nouer mes chaussures quand nous sortîmes.

Le temps était doux, le soleil réchauffait les routes et les toits. J'aimais Konoha de bon matin. Tout était paisible, mais pas ennuyeux pour autant. Je pouvais voir les ninjas les plus matinaux passer par les toits pour rejoindre le bureau d'assignation des missions, le boulanger voisin commencer à sortir ses premiers pains du four – j'en avais l'eau à la bouche – et quelques autres travailleurs se préparer pour leur journée.

Sur la route, nous croisâmes Asuma Sarutobi. Maman ne me racontait pas souvent des histoires de quand elle était genin, mais je me souvenais qu'ils avaient fait partie de la même équipe avec mon père. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que leur amitié vienne de là et je maudissais le canon de n'en avoir jamais parlé. Asuma était un homme au grand cœur. Je ne le voyais pas souvent car, contrairement à Maman, il n'avait pas d'enfant à élever et faisait donc partie des ninjas en service actif. En tant que Jônin, il partait souvent à l'étranger pour des missions de rang A, mais quand il rentrait, il venait souvent nous voir.

— Bonjour, Asuma-san !

J'inclinai la tête pour le saluer, le sourire aux lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps de me répondre que Maman réussissait à l'embarquer à notre suite. À chaque fois qu'il venait nous avoir, ils avaient une sorte de jeu, Maman et lui : elle lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait, lui tentait de résister, mais au final, elle remportait leur petite bataille. Systématiquement. Et moi, j'étais là, à les observer, et je notais l'immense tendresse dans les yeux d'Asuma. Je me demandais à quel point ça avait pu être dur pour lui de s'effacer pour laisser mon père aimer ma mère – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, parce que cet amour qu'il réprimait était aussi vieux que le Pays du Feu.

Je fus ravie de constater, en arrivant devant la fleuristerie des Yamanaka, qu'Ino était là. Occupée à composer des arrangements floraux devant un petit comptoir à sa taille – ce genre d'aménagements étaient tellement mignons qu'ils faisaient presque « à côté de la plaque » dans un monde de shinobis – elle me sourit gentiment en me voyant approcher.

— Hitomi ! Tu viens pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Son ton était très professionnel, pour autant qu'une enfant puisse s'exprimer de cette façon. Un sourcil dressé, je jetai un œil à la femme du clan qui tenait le vrai comptoir, qui me répondit d'un grand sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient vraiment à voir les apprentis ninjas jouer au vendeur et au client ? Bien… Avec un petit soupir, je dirigeai à nouveau mon attention vers Ino, tentant moi aussi de garder mon sérieux. Maintenant, je la voyais, l'étincelle d'humour qui brillait dans ses yeux sarcelle. Oh, oui, ça devait l'amuser follement. C'était exactement son genre d'humour.

— Une composition florale pour déposer devant le mémorial. Tu pourrais faire un bouquet qui parle d'attachement et de tendresse ? Maman m'a donné sept mille ryôs de budget, donc il faudrait que ça ne dépasse pas cette somme.

— Je m'y mets tout de suite !

Et elle le fit vraiment. M'accoudant au petit comptoir – c'était _vraiment_ trop mignon – je la regardai s'affairer. Pour une enfant, elle avait déjà des mains fines, aux longs doigts habiles. Je m'imaginais déjà les prouesses que ces mains feraient en lancer d'armes blanches. Finalement, j'eus devant moi un bouquet d'une taille respectable, très joli. Je regardai Maman et, quand elle approuva d'un signe de tête, je payai les 6600 ryôs qu'Ino me demandait. Je savais que Maman me donnerait la monnaie qui restait en me disant de m'acheter ce que je voulais quand nous déjeunerions. Un stand de yaki-onigiri avait ouvert près de la maison et je me réjouissais d'avance de pouvoir y goûter. J'adorais les onigiris, alors grillés… Je fondais d'avance.

La journée fut agréable du début à la fin. Une fois rentrées de leur visite du mémorial, nous avions l'après-midi rien qu'à nous : je n'avais pas de devoirs à faire – de toute façon je les faisais toujours le plus vite possible pour pouvoir aider les autres – et je pouvais prendre une pause dans mes autres projets. Nous passâmes un long moment à jouer à des jeux de stratégie, et Maman réussit même à me convaincre de rester immobile assez longtemps pour couper mes cheveux. Alors qu'ils avaient été longs jusqu'à la chute de mes reins, ils s'arrêtaient désormais juste sous la ligne des épaules. Je me sentais bien plus légère.

Toute la soirée, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans les douces boucles noires que ma mère avait même légèrement parfumées. Mes cheveux étaient un peu plus raides que les siens, bien que toujours bouclés. Ce détail excepté, j'étais sans doute une copie presque parfaite de l'enfant qu'elle avait été. Il me restait assez peu de traits Nara : comme la leur, ma stature était plutôt frêle, et je savais que même quand elle s'étofferait, cela resterait discret. J'avais également leur nez, leurs sourcils, et quelque chose dans les pommettes qui pouvait me permettre, pourvu qu'on ne regarde pas mes yeux, de passer pour une sœur de Shikamaru, et non une cousine.

La journée fut réellement excellente, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, jusque dans mes rêves, doux et paisibles. Tant et si bien, de fait, que je ne vis absolument pas arriver la catastrophe que j'avais résolument rangée dans un coin de mon esprit, car j'étais impuissante face à elle, car même dans mes rêves je n'aurais jamais pu être assez forte à sept ans, bientôt huit, pour intervenir.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, j'appris que tous les Uchiha, sauf deux, avaient été massacrés.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'on sent enfin les choses se mettre en branle. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et que vous reviendrez sur le prochain chapitre qui, bien sûr, parlera un peu plus des Uchiha, mais pas seulement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, que ce soit en guest ou avec un compte. Je réponds toujours !_


	6. (Academy Arc) Chapitre 6

Coucou ! Je sais, il est plutôt minuit que vraiment mardi, mais si vous regardez votre calendrier... Je suis toujours impatiente de poster de nouveaux chapitres, de lire vos retours. N'hésitez pas à en poster, même en invité ! Vous ferez une heureuse, et je vous répondrai à coup sûr. D'ailleurs, réponse aux invités :

 **Lou lovegood** : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Tu vas pouvoir en apprendre plus en lisant ce chapitre. Je pense qu'il en surprendra quelques-uns ! Je dois avouer qu'il m'a moi-même surprise et pourtant, c'est moi qui l'écris ! Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Au matin, tous les Uchiha, à l'exception d'Itachi, en fuite, et de Sasuke, traumatisé, étaient morts. Je fus horrifiée en l'apprenant, horrifiée surtout d'avoir un peu oublié que cet évènement viendrait. Je savais que c'était l'un des éléments déclencheurs des évènements du canon, mais j'avais établi très vite que, contre celui-ci en particulier, je ne pouvais rien.

Le clan Yûhi était affilié au clan Uchiha. Mon arrière-grand-mère était une Uchiha – son mariage avec un Yûhi avait marqué l'union de nos clans. Nous assistâmes donc aux funérailles. C'était… Triste. Je repérai très vite Sasuke devant les cercueils de ses parents, une ligne de moines ninjas du Temple du Feu stoïquement dressée derrière lui. Ils mettraient le feu aux cercueils quand l'oraison serait terminée.

L'oraison était un problème, je le savais. Je connaissais assez Sasuke pour savoir qu'il voulait parler mais ne savais pas comment mettre des mots sur ses émotions, sur l'amour, sur le manque. Heureusement, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour ce problème, et cette offre de paix lui ferait sans doute du bien. Obéissant à la douce impulsion donnée par ma mère, je m'avançai discrètement vers lui.

Je ne le touchai pas, ne pris pas la parole. J'attendis juste à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers moi, et à ce moment-là, avec un sourire triste, je lui tendis une feuille pliée en quatre, couverte de mon écriture des deux côtés. Je lui avais écrit l'oraison funèbre que ses parents et les autres méritaient, parce que j'avais été si douée avec les mots lors de ma vie précédente, parce que c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir à cet instant.

Je restai près de lui alors qu'il lisait ce que je lui avais écrire de sa petite voix tremblante d'enfant. Quand des larmes étranglèrent sa gorge, je posai une main douce sur son avant-bras pendant un instant. Je savais qu'il puisait de la force dans ce genre de petits contacts brefs et ténus. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces trois dernières années, entre rivalité badine et franche amitié. Je connaissais mieux ses parents que certains Nara, parce que j'avais passé un certain nombre d'après-midis chez Sasuke à travailler ma calligraphie et à réviser l'histoire avec lui. J'avais connu Itachi, aussi, et vu les tourments grandir dans son regard au fil des dernières semaines. J'aurais dû savoir que ce moment était proche. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

Quand ce fut fini, quand la dernière flamme des bûchers funéraires se fut éteinte, Maman nous rejoignit et nous serra tous les deux brièvement dans ses bras. Sasuke la laissa faire : il l'appréciait plus qu'un simple professeur. Avec grâce, elle s'agenouilla devant nous. Je tenais la main libre de Sasuke dans la mienne, mon pouce traçant des cercles que j'espérais réconfortants sur la peau pâle. Maman le regarda dans les yeux, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

— J'ai parlé au Hokage. Tu vas venir vivre avec Hitomi et moi désormais, Sasuke. Je sais que cela n'apaisera pas la douleur de ta perte, mais il est hors de question qu'un membre de ma famille vive comme un orphelin si je peux y faire quelque chose.

Sasuke ne protesta pas et ne fit pas le moindre geste de colère. Je me demandai si, dans le canon, Kurenai avait également approché le Hokage. Si oui, comment se pouvait-il qu'elle ait échoué ? Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être, dans cette version de l'univers, elle-même maman qui lui avait donné la force de faire plier le Hokage. Peut-être Itachi avait-il prévu son geste et fait pression sur le Hokage. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais.

Dès lors, Sasuke fut un membre de notre petite famille. Ce n'était plus seulement Maman et moi, et parfois Papi, et parfois Oncle Shikaku et Shikamaru, il y avait Sasuke maintenant. Cela me convenait. La première nuit, il quitta sa chambre une heure à peine après le coucher pour venir se réfugier dans mon lit. Je l'accueillis avec plaisir : il y avait bien assez de place pour nous deux. Je le serrai contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme mais, avant cela, je dus plus d'une fois essuyer ses larmes.

Les premières semaines furent difficiles. Nous ne savions pas comment apaiser la tristesse, la colère et la peur de Sasuke. Ce fut ma mère qui soigna ses blessures. Elle connaissait un peu de ninjutsu médical et s'en servit afin qu'il n'ait pas à passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit à l'hôpital. Elle veillait sur lui avec la férocité d'une maman chatte qui sait qu'un prédateur plus gros rôde là-dehors. J'aurais pu en être jalouse, mais je trouvais à m'occuper. Il y avait toujours à faire dans le monde des ninjas.

Notre quatrième année venait de commencer. Cela signifiait deux choses : nous commencions à apprendre des techniques de rang E… Et nous nous affrontions en cours de taijutsu. Pour ce qui était du ninjutsu, je surclassais même Sasuke : j'arrivais à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les techniques, ce qu'elle faisait au corps de celui qui les lançait, de celui qui les recevait. Le contrôle pointu que j'avais de mon chakra m'était d'une grande aide. Plus d'une fois, mon grand-père vint me transmettre les félicitations de l'Académie. J'étais si fière…

En taijutsu, les choses se compliquèrent un peu. Sasuke et Kiba était des adversaires complexes pour moi, mais le pire, c'était d'affronter Hinata. Je sentais la manière dont son chakra frappait encore et encore le mien et cela me donnait envie de fuir. C'était stupide. Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je ne devais mon salut, contre elle, qu'à ma force et ma rapidité. En terme de technique, elle me surpassait. Le canon n'avait cessé de la dépeindre comme faible, mais c'était faux, tellement faux. Les bleus qui fleurissaient là où elle parvenait à me toucher le prouvait.

Souvent, les cours de duel où les forts affrontaient les forts jusqu'à ce que le meilleur gagne se jouaient entre Sasuke et moi. Si j'étais forte, il l'était plus que moi, mais j'étais la plus vive. Cela ne suffisait pas, cependant, pour m'assurer la victoire. Nous devions avoir gagné chacun à peu près une moitié de nos affrontements. Nous n'étions pas aidés par le fait de nous entraîner ensemble une dernière fois avant d'aller nous coucher, tous les soirs : cela nous rendait plus intimes avec la technique de l'autre, sa manière de bouger, à partir de quel moment il flanchait.

Mais j'avais soif de progrès. Si soif, en fait, que je me résignai à faire quelque chose que je n'avais qu'envisagé jusqu'alors, une chose fourbe dont je serais peu fière : un samedi matin, alors que Sasuke et ma mère dormaient encore, je me glissai en silence hors de la maison et, une fois à mi-chemin des terrains d'entraînement, j'utilisai la technique de métamorphose pour devenir une version plus âgée, adulte, de moi-même. Je m'étais entraînée des heures dans la salle de bain à effacer mes traits les plus caractéristiques, altérant le rouge cerclé de mes yeux pour un vert terne et lisse, modifiant ceux de mes traits qui criaient mon affiliation avec le clan Nara ou le clan Yûhi jusqu'à me perdre dans la multitude des ninjas de bas niveau de Konoha.

Satisfaite du reflet que je voyais dans la vitrine d'une boulangerie, je me dirigeai vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro 11 que Gai Maito semblait particulièrement apprécier. Il était venu une ou deux fois rendre visite à ma mère depuis que j'étais enfant, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, pas comme elle l'était avec Asuma, et elle ne retournerait pas au service actif avant trois ans, alors il y avait peu de chances qu'il reconnaisse ma gestuelle.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il se trouvait là, accroché à une barre suspendue à trois mètres du sol, occupé à faire des tractions. Malgré son goût esthétique plus que discutable, il avait une allure impressionnante, surtout quand ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau de cette façon. Je fis en sorte de m'approcher bien en vue, afin qu'il ne croie pas que je veuille le surprendre.

— Gai-san ?

Je dus m'écarter rapidement quand, entendant son nom, il sauta sur le sol. Il me fallut également effacer un mouvement de recul devant sa position de nice guy, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains pour formuler ma demande.

— Gai-san, j'ai appris que vous n'aviez pas la charge de Genins cette année, et j'aimerais améliorer mon taijutsu. Accepteriez-vous de me former lorsque j'ai du temps libre ?

Je crus pendant un instant qu'il refuserait… Et puis il me fit ce légendaire sourire éblouissant – oui, il était éblouissant, rien de moins ! – et je sus que l'affaire était dans la poche. Ce serait dur, d'autant que je n'approcherais jamais le niveau qu'il attendait de ses élèves, avec Lee comme exemple, mais si cela ne me permettait pas de m'améliorer, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me fallait.

Et vu ce qui m'attendrait quand j'aurais terminé mes recherches sur certaines arcanes des arts ninjas, j'aurais intérêt à savoir taper dur à ce moment-là.

Je passai les trois heures suivantes à courir. Sans arrêt. Dès que je faiblissais, il me forçait à reprendre, et bien vite, l'effort ne fut plus qu'une sensation diffuse de douleur mêlée à la chaleur que je faisais circuler dans mes jambes via mon chakra, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule en vomissant. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé dans ma vie d'avant, mais j'avais lu des choses sur ce phénomène. Je n'étais pas inquiète. Cela signifiait seulement que la première limite de mon corps avait été atteinte.

En m'écroulant dans l'herbe rase, je sentis le chakra se retirer peu à peu de mes membres. Je n'avais pas tout dépensé encore, mais j'avais mal, si mal que ma concentration sur la technique de métamorphose faiblit en même temps que mes muscles malmenés se relâchaient. En quelques instants, sous les yeux du professeur, je redevins une petite fille. Une petite fille honteuse que son mensonge soit découvert. N'osant pas redresser la tête, je m'agenouillai péniblement, échine offerte en signe de soumission. Le pire ne serait pas qu'il le dise à ma mère, non. Le pire serait que ma soif de progrès me coûte la chance d'établir une amitié avec un ninja extraordinaire.

— Tu ne croyais pas tromper un Jônin avec une telle supercherie, hm ? Allez, relève-toi.

Les lèvres pincées, je m'exécutai. Tout mon corps était en feu, même les endroits que la course n'avait pas sollicités.

— Je vais te montrer comment t'étirer pour limiter les courbatures. Ensuite je vais te ramener chez toi, et on va parler à ta mère de la ferveur de la jeunesse, hm ?

Je me sentis distinctement pâlir. J'avais laissé un mot sur la table pour dire à ma mère que j'allais m'entraîner, mais je ne lui avais dit ni comment, ni avec qui. J'avais de la chance qu'elle me laisse une grande liberté : je savais que jamais Sakura n'aurait pu partir de la maison un samedi matin sans autorisation. Mais n'en avais-je pas abusé en allant me frotter à un entraînement d'adulte ? Mon ventre se tordit douloureusement, et resta dans cet état jusqu'à la fin de la séance d'étirements, puis jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la maison. Il ne servait à rien de fuir.

Je m'attendais à un sermon, mais ma mère se contenta, en voyant mon regard tourmenté, de me prendre dans ses bras sur fond des couinements enthousiasmes de Gai. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque mon besoin de contact, et le réconfort que j'y trouvais. Je me nichai contre elle du mieux que je le pouvais avec toutes ces douleurs.

— Ma puce, pourquoi es-tu allée demander à Gai-sensei de t'entraîner ? Tu es déjà l'une des meilleures élèves de ta classe, je ne comprends pas que tu aies besoin de plus.

Je me trémoussai nerveusement. Rien que d'y penser, je sentais mon cœur accélérer douloureusement. Je me sentais trembler de manière incontrôlable et je savais que, si je regardais dans un miroir, je verrais les ombres sous mes yeux, dont le contact était douloureux comme celui d'un hématome.

— Je… Je fais des cauchemars.

C'était la vérité, mais ce développement était plutôt récent. Depuis peu, mes connaissances du futur étaient devenues des cauchemars. C'était le prix que j'avais à payer pour mon attachement à ceux qui souffriraient dans les années à venir. Je connaissais chacune des blessures, chacune des pertes, chacun des deuils. Et j'étais impuissante.

— Je vois des choses dans mes cauchemars… J'ai besoin d'être assez forte pour affronter cela si cela devient la réalité, parce que ce que je vois est terrible et que des gens que j'aime vont mourir si cela se produit et que je ne suis pas assez forte pour l'empêcher.

J'étais effrayée par le son de ma voix en cet instant. Elle était frêle, tremblante, suppliante, et je savais qu'elle était à mon image. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je m'accrochai aux vêtements de ma mère, tentant de calmer mes tremblements. Je haïssais la part de moi qui me sifflait que c'était le bon moment pour en parler, que je pouvais avouer avoir une connaissance partielle des évènements à venir et m'en servir pour accéder aux sommets. Je n'avais jamais été une serpentarde et je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui.

— J'ai peur, Maman, et j'ai besoin de devenir forte pour ne plus avoir peur. Je t'ai entendue parler de Gai-sensei comme du plus grand spécialiste de taijutsu de Konoha, alors j'ai voulu… J'ai voulu…

La prise de ma mère sur moi se renforça. Ses mains frottaient mon dos, réconfortantes, et mon visage était niché dans son cou. Son odeur douce envahit mes sens et, peu à peu, je me sentis m'apaiser. Un peu trop. Mon esprit tenta de lutter quand je sentis un chakra qui n'était pas le mien me caresser la peau. Trop tard… Trop tard…

Je venais de connaître mon premier repos sans cauchemar depuis le massacre des Uchiha. Ce fut d'ailleurs Sasuke que je vis devant moi en me réveillant. Il avait les doigts perdus dans mes cheveux, et le regard pensif. Je me redressai lentement avec un grognement. Si ceci était une idée des courbatures auxquelles j'allais devoir m'attendre demain, il me faudrait beaucoup de coussins et beaucoup de glace. Comme s'il comprenait, Sasuke m'aida à me redresser.

— Pourquoi…

— Pourquoi Kurenai-san a fait ça ? Elle m'a dit que tu étais en train d'hyperventiler, alors j'imagine qu'elle a voulu t'apaiser avant que tu te fasses du mal.

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Je n'aurais pas cru que les crises d'angoisse me suivraient dans ce monde… Je me frottai la poitrine, incapable de réfréner une expression de douleur. J'avais toujours mal après une crise.

— Il se pourrait… Que j'aie un peu paniqué. Maman t'a dit autre chose ?

— Que Gai-san nous invite tous au resto ce soir !

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu savoir… Mais pour Sasuke, la nourriture, c'était important. C'était le seul point sur lequel il était d'accord avec Naruto.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! À la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est tout doux !


	7. (Academy Arc) Chapitre 7

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez eu une chouette semaine. La mienne était assez mouvementée, et ce n'est pas fini puisque je dois m'inscrire à l'université, mais j'ai quand même continué de prendre de l'avance sur la rédaction de cette fanfiction. En fait, je n'ai jamais été autant à l'avance, puisque j'ai huit chapitres de plus terminés et un en cours au moment où je vous parle. J'ai également, désormais, l'aide d'un très chouette bêta pour traquer les vilaines incohérences qui échapperaient à ma vigilance, ce qui est un risque quand on s'engage dans un tel projet. C'est à partir de ce chapitre que nous allons commencer la reconquête du lore perdu de Naruto. Vous verrez donc régulièrement apparaître des informations sur les personnages, situations, lieux, mécaniques, qui ne sont jamais abordées dans l'œuvre originale. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout ça !_

 _Je voulais également vous remercier car cette fiction a dépassé les 15 reviews et les 900 vues cette semaine. C'est plus que je n'en ai jamais eu et je tenais donc à vous en faire part. Merci, vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Fouh : Pas de précipitation mon jeune ami, les chapitres arriveront toujours en temps et en heure ! Voici donc celui que tu avais réclamé._

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Le rythme est d'un chapitre par semaine, mais il y aura parfois des chapitres bonus qui seront postés le vendredi en plus des chapitres réguliers le mardi. Ravie que les changements par rapport au canon te plaisent !_

* * *

Finalement, il fut décidé que je m'entraînerais avec Gai les samedis matins où il était disponible. Étant un Jônin pour l'instant sans élève, il était sans aucun doute très occupé. Il mettait mon corps à rude épreuve, me faisant courir, soulever, lancer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le moindre de mes muscles crie grâce. Ensuite, il me faisait m'étirer même si je le suppliais de me laisser du répit, et quand ce moment était passé, je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas me laisser flancher.

La seule chose qu'il refusait de me faire pratiquer, c'était les katas de poings. Pour cela, il fallait frapper un tronçon de bois encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir les mains en sang, et recommencer. Cela permettait de durcir les membres au point de pouvoir traverser d'un seul coup des plaques d'acier de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur. Cet entraînement en particulier était purement et simplement interdit aux kunoichis avant qu'elles connaissent leur spécialisation, car une femme spécialisée en infiltration ne pouvait pas avoir les mains calleuses, dans le cas où elle devrait figurer une femme noble, par exemple. C'était sexiste, mais je n'étais pas mécontente d'y échapper. Je préférais fendre l'acier à la manière de Tsunade, même si je ne savais pas si je pourrais l'apprendre un jour.

Je conquis définitivement la première place en classe de taijutsu, mais Sasuke le prit très bien. Nous nous entraînions toujours entre nous, et lui aussi progressait remarquablement bien. Désormais, toutes les finales sans exception se jouaient entre nous et je n'avais plus peur d'affronter Hinata. Bientôt, lassée de se faire botter les fesses, elle me demanda à s'entraîner contre moi en-dehors des cours également. Elle venait à la maison le mardi après l'école, nous nous battions encore et encore, et puis, le plus souvent, elle dormait à la maison, dans ma chambre.

J'aimais au-delà de toute conception la relation que nous entretenions, Hinata et moi. Au fil des ans, elle était devenue, de loin, ma plus proche amie. Je savais qu'elle aimait être chez moi, loin de sa famille qui la comparait sans cesse à sa sœur plus puissante. Une fois, une seule, son cousin vint la chercher le mercredi matin, et il y avait tant de mépris dans ses yeux que plus jamais je ne la laissai repartir avec lui, quitte à arriver bien plus tôt à l'Académie. Je savais que Neji avait des raisons d'être amer, qu'il avait souffert au-delà du compréhensible, mais à mes yeux ce n'était pas une raison pour faire souffrir Hinata – et je ne pouvais oublier ce qu'il lui infligerait dans quelques années. Son seul tort dans cette histoire était d'être née dans la branche principale, et il n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher.

Puisque j'étais si proche d'elle, je passais également énormément de temps avec Shino. Je trouvais que, dans le canon, c'était celui des ninjas de notre génération à être le moins développé, mais il m'était d'une simplicité incroyable de passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait lire, tout comme moi, même si nous n'appréciions pas les mêmes sujets : il passait notre temps ensemble à dévorer des traités d'entomologie, tandis que je me plongeais dans des manuels de stratégie. De temps à autres, j'étais invitée chez lui. Son père était gentil. Je ne demandai pas pourquoi sa mère n'était nulle part, ni en personne ni sur les quelques photos que j'avais pu voir dans les pièces à vivre. Cela ne me regardait pas.

Les années passèrent. La sixième année, la dernière, arriva si vite que j'en fus moi-même surprise. Je faisais toujours des cauchemars, malgré l'aide d'Inoichi Yamanaka, qui tentait de m'en détourner à l'aide de plusieurs de ses connaissances accrues sur l'âme humaine. Shikamaru s'y mit lui aussi, convaincant sa mère d'essayer de concocter un médicament qui m'aiderait à dormir en paix. Mais les cauchemars restaient, comme pour me contraindre à ne pas oublier la raison de ma présence en ce monde.

J'étais fatiguée, bien sûr, mais pas au point où mon corps commençait à en pâtir. Je dormais assez, une fois le cauchemar de la nuit passé, pour maintenir ma forme physique. Gai-sensei était fier de moi, mais avait dû mettre mon entraînement en pause pour s'occuper de son équipe nouvellement formée. Nous avions déjà établi que je ne serais jamais une spécialiste du taijutsu. Je n'avais tout simplement pas cela en moi. Mais ce n'était pas grave et ça ne m'empêcherait pas de travailler sur cette compétence. À mes yeux elle était indispensable, c'était le dernier rempart de protection, que l'on soit médic, soutien ou attaquant de front.

L'Académie demandait, entre autres, que ses élèves maîtrisent au moins une arme de jet pour être diplômés. J'avais appris auprès de Kiba à perfectionner mon lancer de kunai, mes armes préférées. Désormais, j'apprenais à maîtriser les shuriken avec Sasuke. C'était bien plus compliqué pour moi car la prise était moins bonne, ce qui rendait la visée plus difficile. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner. Il était essentiel de maîtriser cette arme avant de passer aux aiguilles, bien plus complexes du fait de leur petite taille et de leur poids quasiment inexistant. Les aiguilles étaient de loin ce qui m'intéressait le plus. Elles étaient les meilleures armes quand il s'agissait d'empoisonner.

Ce fut au cours de la sixième année que j'appris également mon type de chakra principal : le vent. C'était rare dans le monde ninja, en particulier à Konoha, qui affectionnait les types terre et feu. Les archives du village contenaient néanmoins un nombre important de rouleaux de techniques de cette discipline. Ma mère en emprunta certains, ceux des plus faibles niveaux, mais ce fut mon grand-père qui m'aida à les apprendre. Pour mon anniversaire, je reçus ma première lame de chakra, un tantô court et léger que je pouvais manipuler soit d'une main, soit des deux. Il me faudrait donc apprendre le kenjutsu. Pour cela, je m'entraînais avec Naruto : j'avais réussi à l'intéresser à ce domaine et même si lui n'envoyait pas son chakra dans son arme comme je le faisais, il devint plutôt doué avec sa lame, exacte réplique de la mienne si ce n'était son acier plus commun. Et par tous les dieux, ce que ce garçon avait comme énergie ! Il était presque pire que Gai, et je pesais mes mots en songeant cela.

Un matin, Sakura ne vint pas en classe. Elle ne ratait jamais un cours. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée, quand je me précipitai chez elle, persuadée qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, que j'appris ce qu'il se passait en réalité : elle avait été repérée par l'une de mes tantes du côté Nara et commençait immédiatement des études pour devenir ninja médecin.

C'était la première fois que je vivais une perturbation du canon sur laquelle je n'avais pas agi directement. C'était… Perturbant. Mais en même temps, dans ce cas précis, je ne voyais pas comment cette déviation pourrait mal tourner : dans le canon, les talents de Sakura avaient été gâchés au sein de l'équipe sept, et puisqu'elle était extrêmement douée en contrôle de chakra, elle allait s'épanouir à l'hôpital et se démarquer quand Tsunade viendrait inspecter ses troupes. Par ailleurs, si tout se passait comme je le prévoyais à ce point de l'histoire, je pourrais sans doute les aider à se rencontrer.

Ce fut avec les méninges douloureuses à force de tourner encore et encore que je rentrai chez moi ce jour-là. Je m'attendais à pouvoir tranquillement me détendre avant de m'entraîner à marcher sur l'eau avec Maman – nous nous rendions dans un onsen réservé aux ninjas afin de ne pas perturber les civils. Le fait que l'eau soit si chaude ne me donnait pas vraiment envie de tomber dedans, mais marcher sur l'eau était compliqué quand on n'avait pas dans ce domaine le même contrôle instinctif et parfait que Sakura. Je n'osais imaginer ce dont elle aurait été capable avec le chakra de Naruto.

Je ne pus donc pas me reposer une fois rentrée car mon grand-père m'attendait. Ce n'était pourtant pas aujourd'hui qu'il devait m'apprendre des choses à propos de notre clan : j'avais déjà eu ma leçon ce mois-ci, qui concernait les manières d'augmenter ses réserves de chakra. Il existait des exercices utiles en ce sens, dont certains qui étaient des connaissances secrètes de mon clan, mais le sommet de la puissance d'un ninja serait toujours limitée par la taille de ses réserves à la base. C'était toute la différence entre quelqu'un qui entrait chez les ANBU et quelqu'un qui restait Genin toute sa vie.

— Hitomi, j'ai reçu un rapport de la part d'Iruka-sensei concernant tes performances dans sa classe. Le conseil des clans a décidé que, bien que tu ne sois pas encore diplômée, il est temps pour toi d'en apprendre plus sur les secrets des Yûhi, tout comme certains de tes camarades les plus prometteurs vont aujourd'hui se voir enseigner des secrets de leurs propres clans.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir, stupéfiée par l'honneur que l'on me faisait. Je ne venais peut-être pas de ce monde mais j'avais appris à en maîtriser les codes. J'étais intensément consciente du fait qu'Hiruzen, Hokage Troisième du Nom, avait gelé l'accélération des apprentissages sauf exception depuis le désastre Kakashi, que ma mère n'évoquait qu'à demi-mot. Depuis la mort de son maître, le ninja qui deviendrait le chef de l'équipe 7 avait perdu une part de lui-même. Il s'était totalement enfoncé dans son identité de l'ANBU, jusqu'à ce que Maman elle-même se décide à intervenir, soutenue par Asuma-san et Gai-sensei : elle avait harcelé Hiruzen jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retiré des forces spéciales.

Que je sois choisie ainsi que mes pairs pour avancer sur la voie des shinobis avant même de sortir de l'Académie était la preuve de nos qualités. Bien sûr, nous étions la génération des enfants des clans, presque tous mes amis étaient les héritiers de leur famille, avec les exceptions notables de Sakura, désormais apprentie médecin, et Naruto, jinchuuriki et héritier du Quatrième. Notre génération représenterait mieux que toute autre la Volonté du Feu .

— Je suis prête.

J'avais parlé d'une voix ferme et claire, mais je m'étais inclinée profondément devant mon grand-père afin de lui montrer mon respect. J'avais beau savoir qu'il m'aimait tendrement, il n'était pas homme avec lequel on s'amuse. Lentement, prenant garde au moindre de mes gestes comme il me l'avait appris, je m'agenouillai en seiza, les genoux pliés et les fesses sur les talons. Je pris bien garde à ce que mes chevilles soient tournées vers l'extérieur, les pieds bien à plat. Mes mains trouvèrent leur place sur mes genoux, légèrement repliées, mon dos se redressa jusqu'à former une ligne mince, souple et étendue à la fois. Au début, j'avais trouvé cette position raide et inconfortable mais, désormais, je me voyais l'adopter par réflexe même quand ce n'était pas une obligation, pour étudier ou boire mon thé du matin.

À ma grande stupéfaction, je vis mon grand-père mordre son pouce et plaquer sa main ensanglantée au sol. Les sceaux qui apparurent sous sa peau me fascinèrent immédiatement : ni le manga ni l'anime n'avaient rendu justice à leurs ondulations gracieuses, à la manière dont les lignes de mots sacrés s'enlaçaient les unes et les autres, mais moi, je pouvais les voir, incapable d'empêcher l'accélération des battements de mon cœur et la fascination intense qui me traversait en vagues. Inspirant profondément, je refoulai ce sentiment pour me pencher sur lui plus tard.

Quand le nuage de fumée provoqué par le sceau se dissipa, un immense chat écaille-de-tortue se tenait sous la main de mon grand-père, ses grands yeux verts tournés vers moi. Je voyais dans ces prunelles une tendresse infinie qui me rappelait le regard de ma mère. Je ne bougeai pas, ma posture restant respectueuse et soumise. Ainsi donc, mon clan détenait l'un des précieux contrats d'invocation.

— Hitomi, je te présente Chiisanaha, médic-nin de la forêt Nekomadake. Elle est également chargée du contrat d'invocation de notre clan.

Chiisanaha, petite feuille… Cela appelait quelque chose dans ma mémoire, sans que je parvienne réellement à établir un lien avec mes souvenirs de l'avant. C'était de plus en plus difficile pour moi de me souvenir de détails de mon ancienne vie. Était-ce les années qui passaient, ou mon esprit qui s'adaptait à son nouveau monde ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

— Chiisanaha-sama, je vous présente ma petite-fille, Hitomi. Elle est le chaton dont je vous avais parlé, la fille de Kurenai qui est déjà capable d'animer des objets avec des fils de chakra. J'aimerais qu'elle signe le contrat de Nekomadake, comme c'est la coutume, et apprenne auprès d'un chat que vous désignerez à compter sur vous en combat.

Le regard de la chatte, si grande que son épaule effleurait celle de mon grand-père, pesait sur moi dans toute sa douceur et son acuité. Elle avança d'une démarche plus fluide encore que l'eau, inclinant son cou presqu'aussi large qu'un tronc d'arbre et pourtant incroyablement gracieux jusqu'à ce que son museau effleure mes cheveux, son souffle les soulevant comme le ferait une bourrasque de vent.

— Tu sens bon, toi, comme l'ombre sous un arbre et le soleil sur les pierres. Et ce chakra… C'est le vent et la foudre, n'est-ce pas ?

La foudre ? J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable de répondre. Sa voix était incroyablement douce. Lorsque sa joue caressa la mienne, je m'appuyai sur cette chaleur et cette douceur. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs infiniment anciens, ceux d'animaux que j'avais aimés, de leur poids sur mes genoux et ma main sur leur dos alangui. Je me ressaisis. Me perdre dans mes pensées ne serait sans doute pas le meilleur choix à cet instant.

Ainsi donc, la foudre était mon affinité secondaire. Peut-être la maîtriserais-je un jour… Je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait faire avec du vent et de la foudre. En attendant, je me concentrerais sur le premier. Asuma avait commencé à m'apprendre comment envoyer son chakra dans une arme, comment l'affûter pour le rendre terriblement tranchant, mais j'étais loin de maîtriser la technique.

— Chiisanaha-sama, acceptez-vous de faire de ce chaton l'une des apprenties de Nekomadate ?

La voix de mon grand-père, toujours aussi respectueuse et solennelle, me sortit de mes pensées. Je me redressai fièrement, alerte. Je savais que le représentant d'une famille d'invocations pouvait refuser un aspirant au contrat. Grand-père verrait cela comme une honte, une déchéance, si cela m'arrivait. Les contrats possédés par les clans étaient une fierté pour eux, une marque de leur pouvoir et d'un lien de confiance si profond qu'il s'étalait sur les générations passées et futures.

— Comme si je pouvais te refuser quoi que ce soit, Shinku-kun. Bien sûr qu'on va prendre le chaton. Fais-lui signer le contrat, je vais demander à Aostuki de lui composer une équipe avec les apprentis que nous entrainons en ce moment. En attendant, elle travaillera avec Kibaki pour apprendre comment se battre avec nous. Cela te convient, petite ?

Je fus surprise qu'elle me demande mon avis. Après tout, dans un monde de ninjas, les enfants qui n'avaient même pas encore gagné leur bandeau n'étaient pas considérés comme assez matures pour prendre leurs propres décisions. Mais puisqu'elle, elle me demandait, je hochai la tête avant d'incliner profondément le buste. Je crus décerner un sourire sur son visage félin, et puis elle disparut après avoir pressé son museau contre mon épaule, laissant derrière elle une odeur légère, un peu fleurie.

— Eh bien, on dirait que tu lui as plu, Hitomi. Je suis fier de toi. Tu peux te relever. Ce soir, je vous emmène au restaurant, Kurenai et toi, pour fêter ça, mais d'abord, il faut signer le contrat.

Je hochai la tête et m'avançai vers le rouleau qu'il ouvrait devant nous. C'était un vieux contrat : je voyais déjà six noms devant moi, et il n'était même pas encore ouvert à moitié. Je pris le kunai de mon grand-père me tendait et m'entaillai la main droite, à l'intérieur de la paume, là où la peau était tendre, pour pouvoir écrire mon nom avec le sang. Je signai ensuite en appliquant mes empreintes sous ce que j'avais écrit. C'était fait : je ne me sentais pas différente, mais je savais que je disposais désormais d'un atout, d'une nouvelle voie dans laquelle m'engager.

— Les chats ninjas sont extrêmement fidèles : tu fais désormais partie de leur famille tout comme tu fais partie de notre clan. Puisque tu as été acceptée comme apprentie par Chiisanaha-sama, tous les habitants de la forêt Nekomadake te verront désormais comme l'une des leurs, l'un de leurs chatons.

Des créatures qui élevaient la fidélité au rang d'absolu ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cela m'allait bien, en un sens.

* * *

 _Voilà, ce long chapitre est terminé ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est vraiment très chou, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	8. (Academy Arc) Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde ! Ce chapitre arrive tard dans la journée, je sais. Le truc c'est que je commence l'université demain, du coup j'étais partie toute la journée et je peux seulement poster maintenant ! J'espère que vous aimerez votre lecture de ce chapitre. Rappel : vendredi, il y aura un bonus !

* * *

Je me mis dès lors à travailler d'arrache-pied, encore plus que d'habitude. Je sentais approcher la fin de ma dernière année à l'Académie, et je devais être prête pour ce qui venait ensuite. J'étais sûre à présent de prendre la place que Sakura laissait vacante dans l'équipe 7. Après tout, si peu de femmes devenaient kunoichi qu'on essayait d'en placer une par équipe. Jamais plus, parfois moins.

Je me levais aux aurores chaque matin pour courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et de me préparer pour l'école. Ensuite, j'étudiais, mais pendant les matières théoriques, comme les mathématiques et la lecture, dont nous avions encore quelques cours, je travaillais de mon côté avec l'accord d'Iruka-sensei, penchée sur la lecture d'un livre écrit par le second chef que le clan Nara ait connu, Shikatô. Il y abordait des aspects de la stratégie en équipe bien plus avancées que ce qu'on apprenait en cours.

La stratégie avait toujours été l'un des atouts du clan des ombres. Je n'étais pas un génie comme Shikamaru, mais j'avais quand même obtenu le droit d'emprunter ce livre qui était pratiquement une relique aux yeux du clan. Il était si précieux qu'il n'acceptait de s'ouvrir qu'à ceux qui possédaient un chakra autorisé par Shikaku en personne. Le système était compliqué mais nécessaire : que se passerait-il si ce livre et ses secrets passaient entre les mains ennemis ? Les ANBU se voyaient enseigner leurs techniques par les Nara sur base de ce livre.

À midi, dans un coin de la cour, je prenais ma seule véritable pause de la journée, adossée à l'arbre qu'Hinata, Shino et moi préférions. Pour la première fois cette année, Hinata s'était énervée sur l'un de nos camarades, la fille qui avait longtemps ennuyé Sakura pendant nos cours d'arts kunoichis. Cette fille avait prétendu que Shino et moi formions un couple et s'était moqué de lui et de sa froideur, et de moi et mes livres. Cela avait rendu pour la première fois Hinata folle de rage. C'était plutôt effrayant à voir.

Elle avait utilisé le Poing Souple sur cette fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit incapable de malaxer du chakra pendant une semaine et, quand Iruka-sensei avait tenté de la punir, Shino et moi avions prétendu que c'était notre faute, que c'était à nous d'être punis. Le reste de nos amis, comprenant ce que nous voulions faire, s'y sont mis également. Avec sur les bras dix élèves jurant avoir commencé la bagarre, il ne pouvait punir personne, même s'il savait que c'était Hinata qui l'avait fait, puisque nous nous étions tous dénoncés. Finalement, personne n'avait été puni… Et nous avions eu droit à un long discours sur la fidélité que les ninjas doivent aux membres de leur équipe. Un mal pour un bien.

Quand je rentrais chez moi après les cours, je commençais tout de suite à m'entraîner avec Kibaki, une chatte un peu plus petite que Chiisanaha, au pelage gris et emmêlé et aux yeux d'un jaune perçant. Elle avait un caractère fier, affirmé et irascible, mais il me semblait qu'elle m'appréciait. Après l'entraînement, elle pratiquait avec moi ce qu'elle appelait la cérémonie du partage, et qui consistait à se trouver le plus joli carré de soleil pour s'y allonger l'une contre l'autre en échangeant, pour elle des coups de langues, pour moi des caresses dans son poil gris.

Une fois cet entraînement terminé, je me dirigeais vers la maison pour manger avec Maman et Sasuke. Asuma-san se joignait parfois à nous. Je voyais ma mère commencer à poser véritablement les yeux sur lui, et cela me faisait plaisir. Une fois le repas terminé, un jour sur deux je m'entraînais au ninjutsu avec Sasuke, et le jour suivant au kenjutsu avec Naruto. Enfin, après une séance d'étirements, j'allais me coucher. Je terminais encore souvent mes nuits nichée contre Sasuke après un cauchemar. Quelque chose en moi sentait que l'avenir était de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus réel, et cela me terrifiait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, travaillait beaucoup avec Naruto. Sur le plan des performances physiques, le jeune blond était à peu près son égal, compensant par sa force titanesque la plus grande rapidité de l'héritier des Uchiha. J'avais entendu dire que des élèves plus jeunes venaient voir leurs combats régulièrement, tant ils les impressionnaient. Quant à moi je n'avais pas le temps d'y assister, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : quand Sasuke rentrait à la maison, il avait les joues rouges, un sourire aux lèvres, et était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant de se glisser dans cette routine.

Nos séances d'étude supplémentaires avec Maman continuaient à avoir lieu. Elle était vraiment douée pour nous prendre tous en main, porter l'attention qu'il fallait à chacun, nous faire nous sentir doués et prometteurs. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour nous, mais ne s'enfonçait pas pour autant dans la complaisance. Je me souvenais encore de la fois où elle m'avait fait voler dans la poussière pour m'apprendre à ne jamais considérer la victoire comme acquise, et la leçon était merveilleusement bien rentrée.

Un soir, Shikamaru se présenta chez nous, accompagné de son père. Ce n'était pas inhabituel ; ce qui l'était, c'était leur silence et leurs figures austères, la manière presque révérencieuse dont ma mère s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, la bande de tissu noire qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains. Je sentais qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse mais pour l'instant sans danger, aussi les laissai-je me bander les yeux et m'emmener. Shikamaru avait posé l'une de ses mains au creux de mon dos, prenant bien garde à ce que je ne trébuche pas, et j'entendais le doux frottement des pas de Shikaku devant moi, comme un murmure léger se fondant dans les bruits de la nuit.

Soudain, je sentis une grande main se poser sur la Porte de la Contemplation au-dessus de mon estomac et faire quelque chose à mon chakra. Mes mains se mirent à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable, je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi, mais fus rattrapée avant de toucher le sol. Je pouvais reconnaître la présence de Shikamaru qui me soutenait et m'aida à m'allonger au sol sans douleur. Ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque se mirent à accélérer d'une manière incontrôlable, pas vraiment douloureuse mais perturbante.

— Laisse-toi faire.

C'était la première fois ce soir que Shikamaru parlait. Je grognai un son approximativement affirmatif, le laissant me retourner sur le ventre puis remonter le tissu de mon pull jusqu'à dévoiler toute la peau de mon dos. Je reconnus ensuite la sensation du pinceau et de l'encre qu'on utilisait pour les sceaux corporels : je devais cette compréhension aux bases en la matière que j'avais supplié ma mère de m'apprendre depuis la fascination qu'avait exercée sur moi la première invocation de Chiisanaha-sama. L'odeur d'encre et de chakra mêlés m'apaisaient énormément. Je savais déjà qu'une partie de mes revenus après une mission iraient dans l'achat de cette encre et du matériel approprié pour les sceaux. Shikaku était réputé pour ses compétences en la matière, même s'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec les Sannins. Peut-être accepterait-il de m'apprendre…

J'aurais légèrement tremblé dans l'air du soir si je n'avais su à quel point rester parfaitement immobile était important. Je n'avais pas le droit de bouger, parce que l'art des sceaux était le plus précis qui soit dans le monde ninja. C'était pour cela que si peu de gens s'élevaient au rang de maîtres – d'ailleurs mon oncle, si bon soit-il, n'en faisait pas lui-même partie. Si je bougeais, son pinceau risquait de peindre un mauvais angle, une ligne à un endroit incorrect, et les conséquences de ce genre d'erreurs pouvaient être des plus mortelles. Je n'avais aucune envie d'exploser à la figure du chef du clan Nara et de son héritier avant même d'avoir reçu mon bandeau frontal, merci bien.

— C'est dans l'ombre que tes sens s'éveillent le mieux, dans l'ombre que tu restes seule avec tes pensées. Quand tes yeux ne voient plus, tout ton corps prend le relai pour s'assurer que rien ne puisse t'atteindre. Selon le nindô de notre clan, tu ne seras jamais autant shinobi que dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Tu n'es pas née avec le don de faire corps avec les ombres, mais ce soir, en vertu de ton sang, tu vas apprendre à faire appel à elles.

Soudain, la grande main de Shikaku, dont la voix grave m'avait presque bercée de ces mots prometteurs, se plaqua complètement au centre du sceau. Shikamaru me tenait fermement les épaules, comme s'il craignait que je bouge. Je dus admettre, quand la première vague de douleur me toucha, que j'aurais pu commettre cette imprudence s'il ne m'avait pas immobilisée. Mon oncle venait de refermer le sceau et il commençait à se rétracter vers ma porte de la contemplation, mais dans mon dos à la place de sur mon ventre. J'avais l'impression qu'en se retirant, les trainées d'encre emportaient ma peau avec elle. Je devais me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, si fort que le goût du sang envahit ma bouche.

— Voilà, Hitomi, c'est fini.

La voix rocailleuse de Shikaku me ramena lentement, dominant le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Je sentais ses mains qui caressaient mon dos, réconfortantes. Il n'avait fait ce geste qu'une fois auparavant, une nuit où je dormais sous son toit et avait fait l'un de mes cauchemars. Cela me semblait s'être passé il y a une éternité mais je savais cette impression trompeuse. Je me noyai dans ce réconfort, le souffle haché et erratique.

Quand je me fus apaisée, le père et le fils rabattirent mon haut sur ma peau restée sensible et m'aidèrent à me redresser. Je sentis la main du plus jeune, légère comme un soupir, effleurer le nœud grâce auquel mon bandeau restait en place. Le tissu chut sur mes genoux, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite. Je voulais prolonger l'acuité de mes sens, être capable de discerner encore la différence entre le souffle profond et paisible de Shikaku et celui, plus court mais plus doux, de son fils. Je voulais encore, en entrouvrant les lèvres, avoir le goût printanier de la nuit sur ma langue. Soudain, je comprenais ce qu'avait dit le chef de clan, je comprenais ce que je perdais pour le privilège tout relatif de voir.

Mais il le fallait bien, aussi ouvris-je les yeux. Nous étions dans une grande salle basse de plafond. J'étais à présent assise dans un cercle de bougies de couleur sombre, mais c'était la lumière argentée de la lune qui éclairait tout d'une lumière argentée en se déversant par le toit de verre. Shikamaru était agenouillé derrière moi, et son père scrutait mon visage d'un regard inquiet. Je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres blessées par la morsure pour le rassurer. Je me sentais fourbue, mais je comprenais qu'ils avaient fait cela pour mon bien, et que c'était un grand honneur de leur part de m'introduire aux secrets de la manipulation des ombres alors que je ne faisais pas partie de la branche principale de la famille.

Je me relevai en m'appuyant sur les deux Nara. Mes jambes tremblaient encore et je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais marcher sans leur aide. Je combattis la honte ancienne comme une vie entière qui m'envahit à cette pensée. Dans ce monde, je n'étais pas malade, ma faiblesse n'était que passagère, et je pouvais compter sur mes camarades pour me soutenir.

— Je sais que tu t'entraînes déjà beaucoup, mais j'attends de toi que tu maîtrises la Manipulation des Ombres avant d'être diplômée. Shikamaru en est déjà capable, alors il pourra t'aider, mais tu auras droit à une leçon par semaine avec moi.

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme. Je comprenais qu'il veuille me voir progresser rapidement : même si je ne portais pas le nom de son clan, tout le monde à Konoha savait qui avait été mon père et s'attendait à ce que je suive au moins en partie ses traces. Ma chance était de tenir plus clairement du clan Yûhi, dont je portais le nom et dont les ninjas étaient connus pour leur polyvalence. Je me retrouvais bien dans la polyvalence. Je savais que ma faim de savoirs variés me servirait bien dans cet esprit.

Un mois après cette entrée dans les secrets de mon second clan, je maîtrisais à peu près la Manipulation des Ombres, comme l'appelait Shikamaru. Je ne tenais pas longtemps et devrais donc, en combat, agir au dernier moment si je voulais m'en servir. Malgré ce problème, Shikaku était fier de moi, et quand je l'immobilisai pour la première fois, il nous invita au restaurant, Maman et moi. Cela commençait à devenir une sorte de tradition, et je devais dire qu'elle me plaisait bien.

Le jour de l'examen finit par arriver. Ce n'était pas pour moi que je m'inquiétais, mais pour Naruto. Bien entendu, il devait rater son dédoublement pour apprendre la technique qui deviendrait très vite sa signature. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas encore réussie une seule fois depuis le début de l'année. Je n'aurais pas voulu devoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, intervenir pour l'empêcher de réussir. Toutefois, je savais que cet échec lui ferait de la peine et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour y remédier. Si je l'empêchais d'apprendre le multiclonage, ses chances pour les combats à venir s'effondreraient d'un coup, je le savais.

Me le répéter ne m'aida toutefois pas à me sentir mieux. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour me concentrer sur les différentes épreuves de l'examen. Je battis Sasuke au combat, mais il me lamina quand on en vint au lancer de Shuriken. Hinata me battit en histoire ninja mais je remportai contre elle l'épreuve de la détection des poisons. Tout l'examen se passa comme cela. Finalement, mes résultats me classèrent deuxième – sur une classe de vingt-sept élèves, je pouvais m'estimer plus que satisfaite. Sasuke était bien évidemment devant moi, et Hinata et Shino juste derrière moi, à égalité. Ensuite venaient le reste de mon groupe d'amis, à l'exception notable de Naruto.

Je le trouvai assis à la balançoire qu'il affectionnait depuis sa première année à l'Académie. Elle devenait presque trop petite pour lui à présent. Sans rien dire, je le serrai dans mes bras, aussi fort que je le pus sans lui faire mal. Je savais que Naruto était quelqu'un de tactile, tout comme moi. J'en avais souvent profité, mais cette fois c'était lui qui en avait besoin. Je dus toutefois me faire violence pour dire ce que j'avais à dire ensuite.

— Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, ce n'est pas grave. On va tous t'aider pour que tu puisses réussir l'examen l'an prochain. Tu as des amis, ne l'oublie pas.

Je savais bien que ces mots ne seraient en aucun cas un baume au cœur ou un soulagement. Mais je devais les dire. Je le devais parce que son sentiment d'avoir échoué devait être plus fort que tout le réconfort que nous pourrions lui apporter afin que les mots de Mizuki trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à lui. Alors, avant même qu'il réponde, je tournai les talons et attrapai le bras d'Hinata, qui attendait son père devant la grille.

— Eh, ça te dit de passer la soirée chez moi ? Sasuke et Maman adorent quand tu es là, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Tournant mon regard rubicond vers le brun qui attendait déjà ma mère à quelques dizaines de centimètres de nous, je haussai un sourcil en forçant un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il n'oserait pas dire non. Il savait que s'il disait non je proposerais à Kibaki de le transformer en charpie pour aiguiser ses griffes. Des relations tout à fait normales entre un frère et une sœur, en somme. Peu à peu, mon regard sur lui était devenu celui d'une aînée sur son petit frère, même s'il feignait de ne pas aimer ça et d'être un grand garçon indépendant.

— Hrm… Oui, bien sûr. Tu es toujours la bienvenue, Hinata-san.

Je récompensai mon frère adoptif – quoi ? j'avais le droit maintenant. – d'une tentative de sourire rayonnant puis tapotai la main d'Hinata, toujours accrochée à son bras.

— Tu vois ? Alors, tu veux bien ?

— Je… Je vais demander à Père quand il va arriver, mais j'aimerais bien, oui.

Cette fois, mon sourire fut sincère. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Hinata. Quelque chose en moi trouvait un profond apaisement quand je pouvais passer du temps avec elle. Si Shino avait un effet similaire sur moi, ce n'était qu'avec elle que ce sentiment était d'une telle pureté.

Finalement, comme je l'avais espéré, nous pûmes tous les trois suivre ma mère, qui nous invitait au restaurant pour fêter la présence de nos bandeaux marqués de l'emblème de Konoha, qui sur le front, qui autour du cou, qui à la ceinture. J'avais choisi cette dernière possibilité, mais pas encore réfléchi au reste de mon équipement. Maintenant que je n'étais plus une civile, je pouvais dire adieu aux couleurs vives et claires si je voulais être efficace. J'aurais tout le temps de voir ça quand je me rendrais à l'armurerie officielle du village.

La soirée fut délicieuse. Nous fûmes bien vite rejoints par les familles de mes amis. Maman avait bien fait de réserver l'arrière-salle du restaurant Akimichi pour nous ; j'étais certaine qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Même le père d'Hinata et son cousin Neji firent une brève apparition, même s'ils ne restèrent pas pour manger avec nous. Malgré l'ombre au tableau qu'était l'échec de Naruto, nous nous amusions bien. Je restais à proximité d'Hinata, parce que je savais que sa simple présence était capable de m'empêcher de me tourmenter en pensant à la soirée que mon ami blond passait, quant à lui.

Une fois à la maison, j'installai pour moi-même un futon sur le sol, à côté de mon lit, qu'Hinata emprunterait. À chaque fois, nous luttions pour décider qui avait le lit, aucune de nous deux ne voulait laisser l'autre dormir par terre. Cela se finissait en shifumi, et la gagnante sur trois manches avait le futon. Je m'en fichais un peu, au fond, les deux étaient très confortables. Tandis que mon amie se changeait dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, je m'assurai que nous serions toutes deux bien installées.

Ce fut seulement quand je fus à mon tour changée que je montai sur le lit à côté d'Hinata, un livre à la main. Elle prétendait toujours que mon lit était le meilleur endroit pour lire, avec son côté adossé au mur et sa tête sous la fenêtre. Elle avait raison, bien entendu, mais je devais admettre que je gardais en partie cette configuration de mes meubles pour qu'elle revienne chez moi.

Depuis quelques semaines, mes relations avec Hinata se teintaient d'une étrangeté qui me plaisait. Parfois, je voyais la manière dont elle me regardait, et malgré le blanc uni de ses yeux, je parvenais à y lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt. J'eus enfin ma réponse ce soir-là, alors que nous lisions depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Ma tête était sur son épaule, son bras libre autour des miennes. Je commençais à sentir une légère somnolence s'installer dans mon corps, et je savais qu'il en était de même pour elle.

— Tu sais, Hitomi…

Je remuai légèrement pour regarder ses traits. Timidité, douceur, attention, hésitation : je les voyais danser sur son visage. Je percevais que nous nous trouvions à un carrefour de nos vies, que nos routes pouvaient ne faire qu'une pendant un temps ou rester comme elles l'étaient, plus ou moins parallèles. Que ce choix nous appartenait, et qu'Hinata, si timide, ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de surmonter l'angoisse du premier pas. Alors je le fis pour elle.

Ses lèvres étaient douces. Dès l'instant où je les touchai, je fus à mon tour saisie d'une angoisse monstrueuse : et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si les signes que j'avais vus n'étaient que des chimères ? Je fus rassurée dès l'instant où elle laissa tomber son livre et m'étreignit. Nos lèvres se quittaient à peine, traçant les contours d'une mélodie paisible à l'image de la trame qui avait toujours posé les bases de nos relations.

— Je… Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Hitomi, tu sais ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tendrement : j'entendais le petit tremblement dans sa voix, je voyais son regard fuir le mien et la rougeur sur ses joues. Oui, je savais, et je savais ce qu'il lui fallait de courage pour parvenir à le dire, à le montrer. Je déposai un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, bref et léger comme un soupir.

— Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Hinata.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Cette fois, ce fut avec ma main dans la sienne que je repris ma lecture, et tant pis si cela signifiait avoir un mal fou à tourner les pages.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'aie posté pour l'instant, mais même si ce ne sera peut-être pas tout de suite, sachez que d'autres, encore plus longs, sont à venir. J'espère que l'exploration du background des Nara vous plaît ! Rendez-vous vendredi pour le premier bonus, intitulé « La colère de Kurenai ».


	9. (Bonus) La colère de Kurenai

_Chose promise, chose dûe : voici le premier chapitre bonus ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant de le lire que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire !_

* * *

Quand Hitomi avait appris que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Naruto était désormais congédié de l'orphelinat et devrait vivre seul, elle n'était pas allée hurler sur le Hokage. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une Genin, pour l'instant quantité négligeable d'un village où on ne comptait plus les ninjas d'exception. Et ici, la force donnait le ton du pouvoir.

Non, elle n'alla pas hurler sur le Hokage. Elle fut bien plus intelligente, bien plus retorse que cela, si retorse que quelque part dans l'univers, quelqu'un dut se dire que, quand même, quand elle voulait, elle pouvait être une vraie crasse. Elle en parla à sa mère.

Ce fut donc un Hokage terriblement étonné qui vit une tornade de rouge, de blanc et de noir débarquer dans son bureau après avoir proprement assommé les deux ANBU de garde à l'entrée. Cela donnait le ton, mais ce ne fut que quand sa frêle carcasse fut épinglée au mur par la force d'un poing serré qu'Hiruzen se souvint de l'été pendant lequel Kurenai avait étudié sous la férule de Tsunade. Même ce rappel musclé, cependant, ne le prépara pas à encaisser le volume sonore auquel ses oreilles sensibles de vieillard furent bientôt soumises.

— Non mais vous vous foutez du monde ?! Ca ne vous a pas suffi de faire le coup à Sasuke, vous n'avez pas compris la leçon, il fallait absolument que vous retentiez le coup avec Naruto ?

Hiruzen était tout bonnement perdu. Sur le champ de bataille, jamais cette femme si douce et patiente n'aurait pu le prendre au dépourvu, mais là, il se sentait impuissant, secoué en tous sens comme les jouets-qui-couinent que le père de la kunoichi donnait à ses chats géants pour effrayer les ennemis. Le fait que les jouets-qui-couinent soient des prisonniers qui avaient perdu toute utilité, que ce soit comme mine d'information ou comme monnaie d'échange, n'aidait sûrement pas les ennemis à éviter de se pisser dessus.

— Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de vieillard sénile, Naruto emménage chez moi dès aujourd'hui, et si vous ou vos copains du conseil essayez de m'en empêcher, je vous donne à manger à Aotsuki et je m'assure qu'elle fasse durer le plaisir !

La voix de Kurenai était tant montée dans les aigus sur le dernier mot qu'Hiruzen fut surpris que sa fenêtre ne vole pas en éclats. Toutefois, ce fut la menace en elle-même qui le terrifia. Aotsuki, la chef des chats que les Yûhi invoquaient pour décimer leurs ennemis, était la plus terrifiante du lot. La légende disait qu'elle avait terrassé le prédécesseur de Gamabunta, parce que celui-ci avait eu l'indécence d'enrouler sa langue autour de sa queue.

Le Troisième fut assez stupéfait de se retrouver soudain assis devant son bureau, son chapeau étalé par terre et le devant de sa tunique froissé étant les seuls signes de la violence dont la jeune Jônin venait de faire preuve à son égard.

— Et si vous avez encore le culot de livrer des enfants à eux-même, Hiruzen, je peux vous assurer que cette fois, je ne vous ferai pas l'illustre faveur de vous avertir.

Incapable d'empêcher un petit son angoissé de franchir ses lèvres, le Hokage se raidit et serra les jambes tandis que la tornade quittait son bureau d'un pas impérial. Soudain lui revint un dicton qui remontait à la fondation du village, et qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû oublier.

Faut pas faire chier les Yûhi.

* * *

 _Court, mais efficace, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de fav pour que les gens puissent trouver l'histoire via votre profil. Pour ne rien rater, activez le follow et, pour faire plaisir à tous les chats de ce monde, la review est un geste parfait !_


	10. (Graduation Arc) Chapitre 9

_Coucou ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 9, enfin sorti de l'Academy Arc ! D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour vos interactions. Pour faire le point : vous avez dépassé le compte des 1500 lectures, 20 reviews, 15 follows et 10 favoris. C'est très chouette ! Merci de votre implication. J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira !_

* * *

Il faisait beau ce matin-là quand je me levais, mais ce ne fut pas la première chose que je remarquai. Il y avait après tout bien plus remarquable dans mes bras. Hinata était adorable quand elle dormait et, finalement, nous tenions parfaitement à deux dans mon lit. Si j'avais eu l'impression de rêver la veille et nos quelques chastes baisers, je savais désormais que chacun était délicieusement réel. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux, navrée de devoir la réveiller et décidée à le faire en douceur.

— Hm… Hitomi ?

— Désolée, j'aurais bien aimé continuer de dormir aussi, mais on doit aller à l'armurerie, remplir nos papiers et puis assister à la composition des équipes. J'imagine que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aie à se dépêcher…

Sur ces mots, nous commençâmes à nous préparer. Nous avions beau avoir commencé une relation, nous restions à l'orée de nos adolescence, aussi tout restait-il innocent entre nous. Quelques baisers volés au temps ici et là et le droit de nous tenir la main nous suffisait amplement pour l'instant. Et plus tard… Plus tard, si notre relation en arrivait là, nous serions toujours libres d'aviser.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, Maman et Sasuke s'y trouvaient déjà, elle aux fourneaux et lui appuyé contre un mur, occupé à affûter ses shurikens. Je le vis sourire d'un air entendu quand il posa le regard sur nos mains unies. Peut-être n'était-il pas si distrait en ce qui concernait les relations sociales, après tout. Je les saluai tous deux, suivie par la voix timide d'Hinata, puis je guidai celle-ci à table pour qu'elle s'assoie. Peu importait le nombre de jours qu'elle passait ici, elle restait une invitée et serait toujours traitée avec l'attention qui allait de pair avec ce titre.

Dès que Maman se retourna et s'approcha pour nous embrasser chacune sur la joue, je compris qu'elle savait. Par je ne sais quelle magie maternelle, elle avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Hinata et moi. Aurais-je dû m'en étonner dans un monde où les gens pouvaient cracher du feu ou se rendre invisibles ? Sans doute pas. Mais sur le principe…

— Maman ?

— Je suis très heureuse pour vous, mes chéries. Du sirop d'érable sur vos pancakes ? C'est un cadeau de Shibi Aburame, je crois que toutes les familles de ton groupe d'amis en ont reçu une.

Nous continuâmes de discuter nonchalamment tout au long du repas. J'appris entre autres que Maman avait rendu une petite visite au maître Hokage et que Naruto vivrait désormais avec nous. Ainsi se remplissait la dernière chambre libre de la maison. La nouvelle fut accueillie par des hochements de tête et sourires de la part de Sasuke comme de moi. Naruto était devenu un ami à ses yeux, après tout, pas un rival. J'étais heureuse de ce développement, et fière de moi, d'une certaine façon. Ainsi donc, je n'étais pas totalement impuissante. Cela me rassurait un peu quant à l'avenir.

Le premier arrêt se fit à l'administration, dans le même bâtiment que l'école. Nous devions nous faire prendre en photo, puis faire remplir les papiers qui nous permettraient d'obtenir immédiatement notre carte ninja. Le sésame en main, nous nous rendîmes tous les quatre à l'armurerie. Il était encore tôt, si bien que la boutique était encore assez peu remplie. Nous y croisâmes Naruto, occupé à essayer des chemises en résille d'acier. Il en porterait sans doute une sous la veste orange vif qu'il affectionnait tant. Je me demandais quelle était l'histoire là-dessous, mais je ne lui avais jamais demandé. Il avait bien le droit de garder ses petits secrets, après tout.

— Eh, Hitomi, Sasuke, je vais vivre avec vous à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes contents ?

Je sentais, malgré son grand sourire et son ton enthousiaste, l'hésitation qu'il tentait de cacher. Naruto avait toujours eu envie d'être accepté, et n'était jamais totalement sûr que ce soit le cas. Voilà les dégâts que pouvaient causer douze années dans un orphelinat avec des adultes qui vous méprisent et des enfants qui, par mimétisme, s'y mettent aussi.

— Bien sûr qu'on est contents ! Si tu veux, après qu'on ait rencontrés nos sensei, on pourra aller faire du shopping pour acheter de quoi décorer ta chambre, ça te plairait ?

Et ainsi, ce fut décidé. Heureux, nous nous séparâmes pour fureter dans les rayons de l'armurerie. Nous avions un budget illimité : Sasuke, Naruto et moi parce que la famille Yûhi était riche et pouvait se le permette, et Hinata, parce que les Hyûga l'avaient été avant même la formation de leur clan. Nous nous séparâmes : nos besoins n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Je me retrouvai en compagnie de Sasuke dans la section des armes de jet. Avant d'avoir notre carte, nous avions droit à un nombre limité de lames, et certaines nous étaient même interdites à l'achat, comme l'épée à chakra que mon grand-père avait dû aller se procurer lui-même pour me l'offrir. Je choisis plusieurs sets de kunais et de shurikens, ainsi que des aiguilles en plus petit nombre. Je n'étais pas encore aussi douée avec celles-ci qu'avec les projectiles plus classiques, mais elles avaient leur utilité.

Il nous fallait plus de ces armes que nous n'en avions jamais possédé à l'Académie, car sur le terrain il pourrait nous être totalement impossible de récupérer celles qui auraient été utilisées. Cela dit, j'en achetais plus que je ne pourrais en porter, parce que Shikaku avait promis de m'apprendre l'art des sceaux, en récompense de mes excellents résultats. J'avais hâte : les sceaux avaient toujours exercé sur moi une intense fascination. Et d'un point de vue pratique, ils étaient tout simplement inégalés, Tenten pouvait en témoigner.

J'avais d'ailleurs besoin pour cela d'un grand nombre de rouleaux de parchemins, plus que je ne pouvais en porter, ainsi que d'encre qui réagissait au chakra, et de plusieurs pinceaux. Il en existait un nombre de variétés interminable, mais je me cantonnai aux classiques pour le moment. J'aurais tout le temps de revenir en acheter quand je maîtriserais un peu mieux cet art.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour des vêtements. L'armurerie avait son propre tailleur et je me retrouvai seule avec lui pendant qu'il prenait mes mesures, avant de choisir dans un catalogue les vêtements qui me plaisaient. Ensuite, il les invoquait avec un parchemin – je devrais vraiment apprendre à faire ça – déjà ajustés à ma taille, et je n'avais plus qu'à les essayer.

Quand je ressortis de la petite pièce chaude et enfumée à force d'invocations, j'étais l'heureuse détentrice d'une chemise de mailles d'acier, par-dessus laquelle je portais une tunique légèrement ample aux manches serrées et au col bien dégagé, dont la couleur rouge sombre, presque brune, m'avait plu. Par-dessus, je pouvais ajouter un manteau noir qui me tombait à mi-cuisse et comportait tout un tas de poches au cas où celles de mes autres vêtements n'étaient pas suffisantes. Le manteau était léger – nous étions quand même à Konoha et comme j'étais Genin, je ne sortirais pas de sitôt du pays du Feu – mais j'avais également commandé son grand frère prévu pour résister aux températures les plus glaciales. J'avais choisi un pantalon noir également, très près du corps mais assez souple pour me permettre de bouger sans difficulté, et des bottes hautes de la même couleur, dont le très léger talon me permettrait de coincer volontairement mes pieds dans des encoches quand j'en aurais besoin, mais ne le ferait pas involontairement. Bien sûr, j'avais ajouté le classique étui à kunais et shurikens à la cuisse gauche, ainsi que la poche beige standard, ainsi qu'un ruban rouge pour attacher mes cheveux dont les mèches folles étaient déjà retenues par mon bandeau – j'avais remplacé le tissu d'un bleu vif affreux pour qu'il s'harmonise à ma tunique.

J'ajoutai des accessoires divers, comme du fil d'acier, des outils de crochetage et de la cire pour cacheter les messages avec le sceau des Yûhi dont je possédais désormais un exemplaire. Infusée avec du chakra, cette cire résistait à tous les assauts physiques et aux gens dont le chakra n'était pas celui d'un membre du clan. La plupart de ceux de Konoha avaient leur propre sceau. C'était très utile pour garder nos propres secrets, après tout.

Enfin, nous étions dehors ! Maman rangea tous nos achats dans un parchemin et en fit un séparé pour Hinata, qui partirait de son côté une fois les équipes constituées, puis nous laissa repartir vers l'école. Je songeai que c'était fin de la part de ma mère de réussir à ne pas dire à Hinata qu'elle serait son sensei. Je savais qu'elle l'adorait et devait trépigner de hâte de lui enseigner ce qu'elle savait. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, elle était même allée demander en personne à Hiashi Hyûga la permission de la prendre comme élève.

Arrivés à l'Académie, nous nous installâmes dans notre ancienne salle de classe en compagnie de nos amis, qui arrivèrent peu à peu. Eux aussi portaient leur nouvel équipement et félicitaient Naruto d'avoir finalement décroché son diplôme. Aucun de nous n'avait trouvé ça juste qu'il soit recalé à cause du dédoublement alors qu'il maîtrisait mieux le kenjutsu, le taijutsu et le lancer de projectiles que certains des élèves qui avaient quand même réussi l'examen. S'ils avaient su que Naruto connaissait désormais une technique de rang B et une de rang A !

Je le laissai à sa gloire – comme elle devait être douce pour lui ! – occupée que j'étais à dire adieu à Hinata. Nous ne pourrions plus nous fréquenter tous les jours désormais, peu importait que ma mère soit son sensei : elle serait parfois partie au loin pendant des semaines, parfois simplement trop fatiguée pour venir passer la soirée à la maison. Je le savais, elle le savait, et nous nous consolions de doux baisers en nous promettant de savourer chacune de nos retrouvailles. Quant à moi je m'imprégnai de toutes les émotions, de toutes les sensations que j'éprouvais quand je touchais son visage, ses cheveux, quand ses mains étaient nouées dans ma nuque et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous dûmes nous séparer quand arriva le professeur Iruka, qui était certes gentil mais ne tolérait pas ce genre d'effusions dans sa classe. Il avait déjà fichu dehors la fille qui avait voulu embrasser Shino pendant un cours d'histoire ninja, alors un couple était assuré d'être mis dehors à grands coups de pieds aux fesses.

Les équipes se constituèrent lentement. Contrairement aux évènements du canon, quand Iruka-sensei annonça que Sasuke et Naruto feraient équipe avec moi, je ne pus lire que du bonheur sur leurs traits. J'étais petit à petit arrivée à faire en sorte qu'ils s'entendent comme des frères, même s'il restait un peu de rivalité, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils s'émulent l'un et l'autre, dans leur relation.

Bien vite, nous fûmes seules dans la classe. Maman avait fait sa surprise à mes deux amis, Asuma-sensei était venu chercher Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru peu après, et les autres équipes étaient parties elles aussi. Il ne restait plus que nous et le temps s'étirait tant et si bien que même Iruka-sensei finit par partir. J'avais prévu le coup et apporté de la lecture pour nous trois. Naruto adorait les contes du Pays du Feu, Sasuke les traités scientifiques liés aux arts shinobi, et pour moi, j'avais choisi un livre-documentaire qui concernait la dernière Grande Guerre. Nous étions tous les trois adossés à un mur de temps en temps l'un de nous se levait et faisait quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Je sentais que Naruto s'impatientait légèrement mais il resta sage. Encore une divergence mineure du canon…

Pratiquement cinq heures plus tard, notre sensei nous fit l'honneur de sa présence. Plus grand que ne le présageait le manga, une impression trompeuse de silhouette dégingandée – on ne me la faisait pas à moi, je savais que ce type avait des muscles en acier trempé pour être devenu un Jônin – les cheveux dans un état de désordre incroyable et la paupière lourde pour dissimuler un regard vif, il entra dans la salle pour nous trouver tous trois plongés dans notre lecture.

— Eh bien… Mon impression de vous n'est pas si mauvaise qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre ! Allons sur le toit faire connaissance.

Ce fut tout il disparut ensuite dans un nuage de fumée, nous laissant échanger des regards légèrement perplexes. Quand nous arrivâmes en haut, il était négligemment accoudé à la balustrade. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à prendre place sur un banc, Sasuke s'accaparant le dossier tandis que nous prenions place de manière plus classique, Naruto et moi.

— Alors ! On va commencer par tous se présenter. Après tout, je ne vous connais pas, et vous ne me connaissez pas. Il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ?

Naruto répondit immédiatement. Je sentais dans sa voix une légère pointe d'agacement : il n'aimait pas vraiment attendre.

— Eh, et si vous commenciez par vous ? Comme ça on saura ce qu'on doit dire !

— Quoi, moi ? Eh bien, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Des rêves pour l'avenir… Bof, je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés. Voilà. Allez, c'est toi qui commence, à droite.

Je me redressai légèrement, refusant de me laisser démonter par son petit discours que je connaissais déjà par cœur. On ne me la faisait pas à moi.

— Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi. J'aime ma famille, les chats, m'entraîner jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Je n'aime pas l'affreuse combinaison qu'une certaine personne m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire, mais je la porte parfois pour ne pas le froisser. Je n'aime pas non plus m'ennuyer, donc je lis beaucoup. Mon rêve pour l'avenir est de visiter tous les pays du monde connu, et peut-être encore plus loin, pour apprendre ce qu'ils auront à m'enseigner là-bas. Mes loisirs sont la lecture, l'entraînement et la cuisine avec ma mère, même si j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre dans ce domaine également. Voilà !

— Ainsi donc, tu es la fameuse fille de Kurenai… Son père et elle m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. On verra bientôt si tu es à la hauteur du portrait qu'elle peint de toi. Suivant !

Je hochai la tête, et laissai Sasuke prendre la parole.

— Je suis Sasuke Uchiha. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste, et assez peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir, ou plutôt l'objectif qui commence dès aujourd'hui, est de protéger les membres de ma nouvelle famille et de les rendre fiers. Mes loisirs sont l'entraînement, la lecture et l'exploration des secrets du village.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonnées que le discours de Sasuke ait changé. J'avais donc bel et bien eu une influence sur lui… Tandis que je posais une main réconfortante sur son bras, Naruto s'exprima à son tour.

— Mon nom, c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! J'adore les ramens, surtout ceux d'Ichiraku, le professeur Iruka et Kurenai-san ! J'aime aussi mes amis. Je déteste quand il faut attendre que quelque chose cuise pour manger, et ne pas progresser quand je m'entraîne. Mon rêve pour l'avenir, c'est de devenir Hokage ! Mes loisirs c'est de m'entraîner et d'en apprendre plus sur les différentes épées qui existent partout dans le monde !

Je souris à nouveau, touchée par le petit laïus de Naruto. C'était vrai qu'il avait développé une vraie passion pour les épées depuis que nous nous entraînions. Si j'étais restée attachée à mon tantô à double tranchant, Naruto, lui, était vite passé à une épée à deux mains qu'il portait en permanence à la taille. Celle qu'il avait utilisée jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait pas été exceptionnellement bonne, du fait de son manque de moyens à l'orphelinat, mais Maman lui en avait offert une nouvelle, à la garde ouvragé, ainsi qu'une ceinture à laquelle la porter.

— Ok ! Ca suffit les présentations. Dès demain, nous commencerons les missions.

Avant que quiconque ait pu parler, je hochai la tête et me levai.

— Très bien. Vous avez déjà une idée de ce dont il s'agira ?

— Pour commencer, nous allons faire un petit exercice, juste tous les quatre. Une épreuve de survie. Durant cette épreuve, vous devrez m'affronter. Sachez-le, sur vingt-sept élèves diplômés cette année, seuls neuf pourront devenir de vrais Genins. Les autres devront soit se reconvertir, soit reprendre l'école. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une épreuve hyper-sélective dont le taux d'échec est supérieur à 66% !

Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui commençait à s'agiter. Pour toute réaction de ma part, le professeur eut droit à un simple haussement de sourcil. Sasuke m'avait beaucoup aidée à travailler mon masque impassible.

— Enfin ! C'est moi qui jugerai demain si, oui ou non, vous êtes sélections ! Apportez vos équipements de ninjas. Et surtout, venez à jeun… Sinon vous risquez de vomir votre petit-déjeuner !

Je ne laissai rien paraître, mais mon cerveau tout entier criait « ouais, c'est ça ! » avec la voix sarcastique de Severus Snape. Comme si se priver de manger pouvait faire le moindre bien… Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver.

— Vous trouverez tous les renseignements complémentaires sur cette photocopie. Surtout, soyez à l'heure !

Sur ces mots, le sensei disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sans commenter, d'un même élan, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers et la sortie. Après tout, nous avions des meubles à acheter, et il se faisait tard.

* * *

 _Nous nous retrouverons donc avec l'épreuve des clochettes mardi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y réponds toujours, et si vous ne voulez pas risquer de manquer un update, activez le follow. À la semaine prochaine !_


	11. (Graduation Arc) Chapitre 10

_Hop hop, livraison hebdomadaire ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais il est important, et contient la très fameuse épreuve des clochettes que plusieurs d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je contraignis mes deux frères adoptifs – c'était si étrange et si plaisant à penser à la fois ! – à manger un petit-déjeuner correct. Maman nous avait toujours répété pendant nos classes supplémentaires avec elle qu'un repas avalé puis vomi valait mieux que pas de repas du tout, et m'aida à les convaincre, même si elle-même devait se presser pour rejoindre sa propre équipe. Elle semblait si heureuse d'être de retour en service actif… Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier énormément de mettre sa vie sur pause pour avoir un enfant, mais la mort de mon père ne lui avait pas donné le choix. J'espérais tout de même qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir suivi ce chemin avec moi.

Nous arrivâmes à l'heure au terrain d'entraînement. Comme je savais que Kakashi-sensei n'arriverait pas avant un moment, je proposai à mes camarades de faire nos exercices d'assouplissement ensemble. Il fallait être deux pour certains, qui nécessitaient une poussée au-delà de ce que le corps pouvait fournir seul. Ensuite, parce que le professeur n'arrivait toujours pas, nous fîmes quelques tours du terrain pour nous échauffer, avant de nous mettre à nous battre au dernier debout pour passer le temps. Nous étions prévenants les uns avec les autres, bien conscients que nous devions garder des forces pour ce qui nous attendait.

— Salut les jeunes ! Je vois que vous êtes en forme !

— Vous êtes en retard !

Ce fut Naruto qui lança cette pique d'un air agacé en se relevant après que je l'aie poussé au sol d'un revers de la main. J'avais accompagné sa chute de tout mon corps pour qu'il n'y ait pas de choc, mais cela comptait tout de même comme une victoire à mon nom. Le sensei ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de sortir de son sac un petit réveille-matin qu'il posa sur une souche.

— Ok, il sonnera à midi pile. J'ai ici deux clochettes. Vous devez vous en emparer avant que le réveil ne sonne.

Dire qu'il était déjà dix heures cinq… Je grognai de mécontentement. Peut-être était-ce éventuellement faisable, mais j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, même si ma stratégie était déjà prête.

— Ceux qui n'auront pas réussi à me prendre une clochette d'ici-là seront privés de déjeuner. Ils seront ligotés à l'une de ces souches et je mangerai juste sous leur nez.

Il parut surpris de notre absence de réaction – nous savions tous les trois que nous pouvions toujours manger en rentrant chez nous et puis nous n'avions même pas faim – mais continua tout de même son petit discours. Je me demandais pendant combien de temps il avait bien pu le répéter. Je savais grâce à Maman que les guerres et le fait d'être propulsé au rang de Jônin si jeune avaient causé des dégâts chez Kakashi, notamment dans sa manière de socialiser. Si un homme si abîmé avait été réquisitionné comme professeur, il devait réellement avoir des connaissances exceptionnelles à partager.

— Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai que deux clochettes. Par conséquent, l'un de vous trois sautera forcément le repas. Ceux qui n'auront pas de clochette seront recalés ! Il y en a donc au moins un parmi vous qui retournera astiquer les bancs de l'école…

Je sentis Naruto se tendre nerveusement près de moi et posai une main sur son épaule. Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver. Plutôt y retourner moi-même que le laisser souffrir de cet échec.

— Vous êtes autorisés à utiliser toutes vos armes. Il va falloir vous battre sérieusement pour avoir une chance de réussir.

Je réprimai à grand-peine une exclamation moqueuse. Si nous réussissions, ce serait seulement parce qu'il aurait décidé que nous avions fait assez d'efforts pour le mériter.

— Préparez-vous à démarrer quand je donnerai le signal.

Sasuke fut le premier à se mettre en position de garde, mais Naruto et moi suivîmes à peine un instant plus tard. Je dégainai mon tantô et mon ami blond en fit de même avec son énorme épée. Il l'avait affûtée pendant plus d'une heure la veille. Il la traitait avec un amour révérencieux qui imposerait le respect même aux maîtres épéistes, attaché qu'il était au premier cadeau que Kurenai lui faisait.

— Allez, on commence… Prêts ? Partez !

Aussitôt, d'un même élan, nous nous précipitâmes vers les arbres. Les clochettes brillaient à la ceinture du sensei, mais nous n'avions aucune chance en attaquant de front comme ça. Par habitude, je pris la tête des opérations. Même Sasuke s'inclinait devant mon intellect. Dans notre génération, Shikamaru était le seul à me surpasser en termes de stratégie. Mon âge me donnait un avantage que je ne me gênerais pas pour pousser autant que possible.

— Sasuke, tu vas prendre toutes nos bobines de fil d'acier et tracer une toile d'araignée dans les arbres. Je veux que l'ombre donne sur le sol de la forêt. Si nous nous battons ici, je pourrai l'immobiliser avec la manipulation des ombres. Je vais servir d'appât, et tous les deux, vous serez prêts à agir. Naruto, tu lui tiendras les mains immobiles en posant ton épée dessus, quitte à faire couler le sang. Sasuke, tu es le plus rapide de vous deux, c'est donc toi qui prendras les clochettes.

Immédiatement, le brun fronça les sourcils.

— Et toi ? Il n'y a que deux clochettes. Je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes à l'Académie, surtout si c'est grâce à toi que nous décrochons le droit de continuer…

Je l'interrompis aussitôt, le menton légèrement dressé en une posture qui ne devait pas manquer d'arrogance.

— Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous retournera à l'Académie. Ces équipes ont été soigneusement conçues en fonction de nos forces et de nos faiblesses. Mais même si c'était le cas, avec ce que je suis en train d'apprendre, il ne se passerait sans doute pas six mois avant que je me trouve un mentor qui me fasse entrer à terme dans les forces spéciales. Je ne manque pas d'options. La seule chose sur laquelle je refuse de plier, c'est vous. Je veux que vous me rendiez fiers et que vous preniez la place qui vous revient parmi les forces d'élite du village, et pour ça, vous ne pouvez, ni l'un ni l'autre, vous permettre de perdre un an à l'Académie.

Si Kakashi voulait de la fidélité, je venais de lui en donner un excellent exemple. Je doutais qu'il eût été capable, lui, à l'époque, de céder sa place pour Rin ou Obito. Mais les temps étaient différents alors. On ne pouvait se permettre de retarder l'apprentissage du moindre ninja. Et tant pis si on les détruisait.

— Vas-y, Sasuke. Je fais diversion avec Naruto. Si tu entends le miaulement d'un chat sauvage, rapplique aussitôt.

Nous nous séparâmes d'un commun accord. Je guidai mon ami vers l'orée de la forêt. Je m'arrêtai juste avant le moment où les arbres devenaient plaine pour invoquer le premier des apprentis qu'Aotsuki m'avait assignés. Je coupai la peau tendre de mon pouce et plaquai ma main ensanglantée au sol en diffusant mon chakra dans le liquide carmin et, bien vite, dans un nuage de fumée, un chat haut d'une centaine de centimètres au garrot à la robe d'un gris fumée et aux épaules trapues apparut à mes côtés.

— Salut, Hanehaîro ! Je t'ai appelé pour un entraînement spécial. Je te présente Naruto, il va nous aider à faire diversion pendant que mon autre compagnon prépare un piège. Je compte sur toi !

D'un même élan, nous nous précipitâmes dans la clairière où Kakashi-sensei lisait tranquillement son livre. De ma main libre, je lui jetai deux volées de shurikens tandis que de l'autre j'assenai un coup de mon tantô vers sa gorge. Je le ratai, bien évidemment, et très vite, il fut derrière moi.

— Bravo, tu vises les points vitaux sans hésitation… On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi en définitive.

Je ne me laissai pas déconcentrer par l'insulte, me jetant au sol avant de me relever plus loin d'une pirouette pour laisser la place à Hanehaîro qui, toutes griffes dehors, se lançait de toute ses forces à l'assaut du professeur. Je vis un éclair de compréhension dans l'œil du Jônin et, alors qu'il aurait pu choisir de blesser mon compagnon, il se contenta de le repousser d'un revers de la main. Je savais que Kakashi considérait ses chiens comme sa famille. Jamais il n'aurait blessé les invocations d'un de ses camarades.

— Maintenant, Naruto !

Je savais que mon ami n'avait pas le niveau pour se battre contre un Jônin et espérer la victoire, mais vu la longueur de son épée, le sensei était obligé de se déplacer s'il voulait esquiver. Il avait beau garder les yeux sur son livre, il n'en restait pas moins vif, et redoutable.

L'escarmouche dura un certain temps, celui que nous devions donner à Sasuke pour installer notre piège. Pendant ce laps de temps, je crus toucher le sensei une ou deux fois, mais à la dernière seconde, j'échouais. Je devais garder la tête froide, mais c'était difficile quand il me semblait si loin de notre propre niveau.

Enfin, j'entendis le cri d'oiseau de proie qui signifiait que nous pouvions rompre. D'un bond, suivi de mon chat et de mon ami, je rejoignis le couvert des arbres. Si je ne me trompais pas, Kakashi nous y rejoindrait bientôt. Je retrouvai Sasuke au point de rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour inspecter son travail : je pouvais voir les croisillons presqu'invisibles au sol.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, on se tient prêts, et on attend. Cachez-vous dans les arbres et dès que je vous le dirai, attaquez.

Je les regardai disparaître dans les feuillages avec un petit sourire fier. Naruto s'était battu de toutes ses forces, et il avait tellement progressé depuis le début de l'académie ! Avec un petit soupir, je me laissai tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre en position assise, feignant un épuisement brutal. J'avais congédié Hanehaîro après l'avoir remercié pour ne pas épuiser tout mon chakra, mais je le regrettais à présent : je me sentais terriblement vulnérable ainsi exposée.

Le professeur finit par arriver. Je prétendis qu'il m'était difficile de bouger alors que je me relevais. Maman m'avait appris comment assimiler un peu plus d'oxygène dans mes muscles et, de l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à un halètement fatigué. Kibaki n'aimait pas me voir faire ça, elle prétendait que c'était un déshonneur pour un apprenti de se comporter comme un chiot, mais elle n'avait jamais contesté l'efficacité du procédé, après tout.

Le combat fut bref, parce que tout était minutieusement préparé de notre côté. En un instant, je l'avais attrapé dans le filet de mes ombres. Je hurlai mon signal à mes camarades, bien plus fort que je ne l'avais prévu, tant la lutte de ma proie et sa vigueur me surprirent. J'avais l'impression que du feu courait sur mon corps là où le sien bougeait pour tenter de se dégager, mais je tins le coup jusqu'à ce que Sasuke attrape le sésame avant de m'écrouler dans l'herbe, épuisée par la perte brutale d'une bonne partie de mon chakra. Naruto me rattrapa et m'appuya contre son épaule tandis que je cherchais mon souffle.

— Hitomi, tu es sûre… ?

Je ne laissai même pas le temps à Naruto de finir sa phrase : je hochai faiblement la tête et attrapai la clochette que Sasuke nous tendait pour la fourrer dans la main de l'autre garçon.

— Il est… hors de question… que tu retournes à l'Académie !

Kakashi me fixait d'un regard intense, mais je l'ignorai.

— Eh bien, eh bien… On dirait que vous savez déjà travailler en équipe, tous les trois. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous faire mon petit laïus… Félicitations, vous êtes tous les trois acceptés ! Je vous attends demain à huit heures pour votre première mission !

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée sans même nous laisser le temps de répondre. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Sasuke prit place à ma droite, tandis que Naruto continuait de me soutenir du côté gauche. Je savais qu'avec eux deux, je ne risquais pas de tomber.

* * *

 _Et sur ces mots un peu naïfs mais pleins d'espoir, je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont importantes pour les auteurs et que je réponds à toutes. Mettez l'histoire en favori pour ne rien rater, les alertes par mail c'est le feu. À la semaine prochaine !_


	12. (Graduation Arc) Chapitre 11

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Lou Lovegood : c'est sûr que pour des Genins ils ont déjà un bon niveau, du fait de toute la préparation qu'Hitomi les a subtilement contraints à accepter. Jusqu'à dire que Kakashi le génie serait surpris... Peut-être , peut-être pas !_

* * *

Ainsi commença notre vie de ninjas. Les premières missions étaient bien entendu ennuyeuses à mourir : entre le babysitting, la livraison de messages ou de courses et le travail dans les champs, nous n'avions pas vraiment les combats palpitants qui nous étaient promis sur les bancs de l'Académie. Les ardeurs de Naruto étaient toutefois tempérées par Maman, avec un grand succès. Il la respectait profondément, après tout, plus qu'il n'avait jamais respecté le troisième Hokage, plus qu'il ne respectait Kakashi. Le seul adulte qu'il aimait autant qu'elle était Iruka, et les deux avaient comme point commun de l'avoir toujours traité comme un jeune garçon dont on pouvait être fier.

— Tu sais, Naruto, ces missions… Bien sûr, elles sont ennuyeuses et tout le monde les déteste. Mais elles doivent être effectuées pour que le village continue de vivre. Non seulement elles vous permettent à vous, Genins, d'avoir vos premières rentrées d'argent, mais en plus, avec ces rentrées d'argent, vous participez à l'économie du village, puisque vous le dépensez ici.

Je hochai la tête et m'accoudai à la table autour de laquelle nous étions tous assis. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil le travail de Sasuke, qui tentait de reproduire une estampe. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'il aimait le dessin… Mais c'était une pratique solitaire et silencieuse qui lui allait bien.

— Et puis, Naruto, ces missions servent aussi à apprendre aux Genins à travailler en équipe. Bien sûr, dans notre génération, c'est un peu superflu, parce qu'on a fait en sorte de travailler tous ensemble dès l'enfance, mais d'après moi, le travail d'équipe gagne à s'améliorer encore et encore. Si nous tombons sur des équipes dont la puissance est égale à la nôtre, c'est notre coordination qui fera la différence entre l'échec ou la réussite de notre mission.

Il suffit de cela pour qu'il comprenne et cesse de s'agiter à chaque mission ennuyeuse qu'on nous donnait. Personnellement, j'éprouvais pour ces missions une affection qui me surprenait : j'avais beau me lasser assez vite d'elles, quand je regardais en arrière je réalisais qu'elles m'aidaient à créer des nouveaux souvenirs avec ces deux garçons qui faisaient désormais partie de ma famille. Elles m'apprenaient également à connaître notre sensei qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, faisait également sa part, chaque jour. Il me semblait plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à travers ses traits de papier, comme tous les personnages que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Je savais à présent que mon professeur détestait manger des algues et était droitier. J'ignorais encore comment ce savoir allait me servir, mais je trouverais.

Nous trouvâmes bien vite une routine avec Kakashi-sensei. Le matin, nous nous entraînions, d'abord seul puis, quand il arrivait, avec lui. Il nous avait appris quelques jutsus mineurs, comme le Shuriken Furtif ou la technique de pétrification. Ensuite, à midi, nous nous rassemblions au pied d'un arbre pour manger le repas que Sasuke et Naruto m'avaient aidée à préparer la veille – ils essayaient parfois de contourner cette corvée, ces pauvres fous ! – puis nous nous dirigions vers le bureau d'attribution des missions. En fonction du temps qu'elles prenaient, nous avions parfois le temps d'en accomplir une seconde dans la même journée.

Les ninjas étaient très bien payés. Je me souvenais de mes calculs, dans une autre vie, parce que le résultat m'avait choquée : la mission de rang D la moins bien payée ramenait à l'équipe, après une grossière conversion en Yen puis en Euro, quatre cent euros, soit cent euros par ninja. Ceux qui, comme nous, faisaient partie d'un clan, donnaient environ la moitié de cet argent au chef de clan afin de constituer un fond pour les frais des enfants, femmes enceintes et ninjas malades ou blessés.

Pour les ninjas issus de civils, c'était un peu différents : eux donnaient la même part de leur argent à une caisse gérée par Konoha pour les civils et ninjas retirés du service actif. Un village était une entité soudée et tous ses membres contribuaient à sa persistance. Nous avions tout de même un revenu d'au moins cinquante euros par jour, souvent plus, et nous n'étions alors que des enfants à charge d'un parent. Nous avions tout l'argent nécessaire pour renouveler notre stock d'arme, acheter des livres, des rouleaux de techniques, remplacer nos vêtements abîmés, aller à l'hôpital en cas de blessure.

Cela dit, nous attendions tous avec impatience notre première mission de rang C, car elle serait le signe que nos progrès étaient reconnus, à la fois par Kakashi-sensei et par le Hokage. Même Sasuke laissa échapper un sourire quand on nous assigna la première. J'avais moi-même du mal à maîtriser mon allégresse et ma fierté, alors Naruto… Disons que Naruto aurait pu embrasser son ancien professeur.

— C'est une mission de rang C à l'Académie. Le professeur Yûko était malade ce matin et a besoin d'être remplacé cet après-midi. Rassurez-vous, vous ne devrez pas donner cours ! Votre mission sera de surveiller et encadrer les élèves. Voici l'ordre de mission.

À ma grande surprise, ce fut à moi qu'Iruka le tendit, pas à Kakashi-sensei. Je haussai les sourcils et, comme j'hésitais à le prendre, le ninja m'éclaira :

— C'est une classe de jeunes enfants et Kakashi a tendance à leur faire peur. D'après ton dossier à l'Académie, tu as fédéré certains de tes camarades, et tout s'est toujours bien passé. Ce sera donc toi qui prendras la tête de cette mission, exceptionnellement.

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que je saisissais le rouleau d'une main tremblante. Quel honneur ! Le poids soudain des responsabilités aurait dû forcer mes épaules à plier, mais ce n'était plus mon genre désormais de courber l'échine. Je redressai fièrement le menton, regardant un instant Iruka dans les yeux.

— J'accepte la mission. L'équipe 7 se rend immédiatement sur place.

Sur ce, je saluai légèrement et tournai les talons. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que les autres m'emboîtaient le pas. Kakashi, pour nous apprendre à diriger une équipe, nous avaient parfois mis temporairement à la tête d'une partie de nos missions. Mais une mission entière, remise par le service d'assignation ? Les seuls ninjas que je connaissais à avoir eu cet honneur étaient devenus Jônins avant même d'avoir terminé leurs pubertés. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir me retrouver dans la même situation qu'eux…

— Dis donc, tu as vu ça ? Sa mère va être fière !

Je rougis encore plus en entendant le commentaire de Kotetsu à Iruka. Oui, c'était vrai, ma mère serait fière en apprenant qu'on m'avait donné le commandement d'une mission. Et en même temps elle s'inquiéterait, un sentiment que j'aurais tant aimé lui épargner. Elle s'inquiéterait que je grandisse trop vite, que je ne savoure pas mon enfance. Ma mère n'était pas faite pour vivre dans une dictature militaire. Chaque matin, elle se levait la peur au ventre, non pour elle, mais pour ses enfants et pour tous les êtres qu'elle aimait au monde.

Les élèves dont nous devions nous occuper étaient en deuxième année. Je reconnus l'une de mes cousines, qui m'accueillit en gloussant de joie. Si je n'avais pas dirigé cette mission, je l'aurais soulevée et faite tourner en l'air pour la faire rire, mais je me contentai de lui tapoter doucement les cheveux en lui souriant.

— Bonjour les enfants ! Yûko-sensei n'est pas disponible cet après-midi, donc vous avez droit à des ninjas actifs à la place ! N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions, on fera de notre mieux pour répondre.

Aussitôt, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Même aussi jeunes, ces enfants étaient disciplinés et calmes – du moins dans la salle de classe. Je m'appuyai contre un mur avec une fausse négligence et désignai d'un geste de la main l'un des enfants, qui prit la parole :

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà battus contre des ninjas étrangers ?

Ce fut Sasuke qui laissa échapper un petit rire, à mon plus grand étonnement. Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte de la douceur nouvelle dans son regard. Lui qui avait toujours un petit pli de caractère au-dessus des sourcils ne le revêtait pas ce jour-là. Sasuke le dur, le sarcastique, le froid, aimerait-il les enfants ?

— Non, pas encore. Pas nous, en tout cas. Notre professeur, Kakashi, a affronté son lot d'ennemis venus de tous les pays, mais nous, nous ne sommes pas encore assez forts pour participer à ce genre de missions.

Avec un sourire, je laissai mes compagnons répondre aux questions enthousiastes des jeunes enfants. C'était surtout Sasuke qui leur parlait, mais parfois Naruto et moi intervenions. Quant à Kakashi-sensei, il nous regardait, un peu en retrait. C'était difficile de lire le visage d'un homme dont on ne voyait qu'un œil, mais je ne lisais nulle tension dans son regard, seulement un sentiment lisse et serein que j'aurais nommé « paix » si j'avais eu l'audace de présumer.

— Dites, vous pouvez nous montrer des techniques ?

Sentant la catastrophe arriver, je m'avançai avant qu'un de mes camarades ait le temps de faire de même. Le sexy-justsu, la boule de feu, les mille oiseaux… C'était simplement hors de question ! Je fis signe à la petite qui avait posé la question de venir sur l'estrade avec nous.

— Tu vas m'aider à démontrer la technique de Manipulation des Ombres. C'est la technique-signature du clan Nara ; avant même d'être diplômée de l'académie, votre camarade Akiko devra la maîtriser.

Je composai les mudras de la technique avec la vitesse de l'habitude et très vite mon ombre s'avança vers la petite fille. Dès qu'elle la toucha, je fis quelques gestes de mes bras et de mes jambes pour montrer qu'elle me copiait parfaitement, avant de la relâcher.

— Cette technique, prise seule, aurait bien du mal à blesser un ennemi. Je ne connais que deux ninjas capables de l'utiliser seule, sans aide extérieure ni autre technique, et pourtant pouvoir mettre leurs adversaires hors d'état de nuire. C'est pour cela qu'une fois diplômés, vous serez répartis en équipe de trois, sous la surveillance d'un Jônin, et pour cela que vous devez apprendre dès maintenant à travailler ensemble. La devise de Tobirama Senju, le Deuxième, était « Seuls, nous pouvons défaire chacun dix ennemis, mais à trois, nous vaincrons une armée. » Comme les feuilles d'un arbre, les ninjas de Konoha s'unissent afin d'assurer la paix de l'ensemble.

Tous ces petits visages pleins d'espoir et de volonté tournés vers moi comme si mes paroles étaient une vérité absolue auraient dû me transporter, me faire sentir ma puissance et même pourquoi pas, me donner des ailes, mais c'était tout le contraire : je n'étais qu'une petite fille de douze ans à leurs yeux. S'ils se laissaient embarquer par tout ce que je disais, qu'est-ce que c'était avec leur professeur ? Le Hokage ? Jamais tant qu'à cet instant je n'avais senti l'aspect « dictature » dans le terme « dictature militaire ».

La classe se déroula dans le calme pendant les deux heures restantes, puis nous allâmes chercher notre payement au bureau d'attribution des missions. Une fois cela fait, je pus enfin abandonner mon masque de chef et le dos raide qui allait avec. Je tremblais encore un peu de stress mais j'étais heureuse que tout se soit bien passé.

— Bon, les enfants, on n'a plus le temps pour une mission supplémentaire, mais il est encore tôt. Un entraînement supplémentaire, ça vous dit ?

Trois « oui » très enthousiastes répondirent à la question de Kakashi-sensei. Ce qui me motivait chaque jour à m'entraîner encore et encore était la marge de progression que je pouvais constater même d'un jour à l'autre. J'imaginais qu'il en était de même pour Sasuke et Naruto… Bien sûr, nous nous étions toujours entraînés les uns avec les autres, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir un Jônin dont l'objectif était de nous transformer en la meilleure version de nous-même pour superviser l'entraînement.

— Très bien. Cette fois, nous allons travailler sur votre taijutsu. Sasuke, Hitomi, vous commencez.

Nous avions l'habitude de nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Le regard de Sasuke, si calme, si trompeusement froid, rencontra le mien alors que nous exécutions le sceau de la confrontation. Dès le signal de départ, nous nous élançâmes l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le point faible de l'autre de toutes nos forces. J'avais l'avantage de la vitesse, Sasuke celui de la force. Cela nous donnait des niveaux de combat à peu près égaux, tant que nous restions à mains nues. Si l'on autorisait les armes, mon avantage dû au kenjutsu était criant, mais uniquement au corps à corps, car si Sasuke pouvait prendre de la distance, il prenait le dessus avec ses projectiles… Et cetera, et cetera.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arriva, quand un grand crac retentit dans mes oreilles, partant de l'endroit où Sasuke avait frappé, où j'avais érigé un bras pour parer, pas plus que je ne compris la vague de douleur brûlante qui, en un instant, fit céder mes genoux sous mon poids. Je serais tombée si Kakashi-sensei ne s'était pas interposé entre le sol et moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir quand il m'allongea doucement sur le sol et tâta d'une main précautionneuse mon bras meurtri. Je devais rassembler tout ce que j'avais de volonté pour ne pas trembler et claquer des dents.

— C'est une fracture. Sasuke, Naruto, rentrez prévenir Kurenai, je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Je sentis le chakra du sensei s'immiscer en moi, prendre un peu de la douleur et l'emmener loin, suffisamment pour que mes pensées s'éclaircissent un peu. Je ne pus m'empêcher que c'était une mauvaise idée d'éloigner Sasuke avant d'avoir désamorcé sa culpabilité, mais c'était trop tard : il était déjà parti, Naruto dans son sillage. Je lui parlerais plus tard. Je voulus me relever mais vacillai lourdement, le professeur me retenant des deux mains.

— Doucement, doucement. C'est le problème des jutsus qui luttent contre la douleur : ils perturbent tout le reste du corps. Appuie-toi sur moi et laisse-moi faire.

Je traversai la ville dans un brouillard parfois parcouru malgré tout d'un éclair de douleur. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient comme si Shino avait lancé tous ses insectes contre moi, mon pas lourd ferait honte à n'importe quel ninja, mais nous finîmes tout de même par arriver aux urgences ninja de l'hôpital. Sans mon sensei, je serais sans doute restée assise sur une de ces chaises en plastique un long moment, mais il était respecté au village et on vint très vite s'occuper de moi.

Je fus très surprise quand le ninja-médecin qui devait réparer mon bras arriva. Je n'avais plus vu Sakura qu'occasionnellement depuis que j'étais diplômée. Elle avait l'air heureuse et épanouie à l'hôpital, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été dans l'ombre de deux garçons aux talents plus imprévisibles, ou plus écrasants.

— Eh bien, Hitomi, tu t'es bien arrangée… Vous avez bien fait de nous l'amener tout de suite, Kakashi-sama, elle sera vite sur pieds.

Je soupirai de soulagement en sentant le ninjutsu médical s'infiltrer dans mon bras et réparer les dommages. Il était probable que Sasuke ait simplement frappé une faiblesse préexistante de l'os, faiblesse qui n'existerait plus une fois la fracture réparée. Je laissai Sakura prendre soin de moi tandis que nous discutions paisiblement, sous l'œil attentif et peut-être un peu anxieux de Kakashi. Une chose que j'avais découverte à son sujet depuis que j'étais son élève était son sens du devoir et des responsabilités surdéveloppés, ainsi que sa crainte de l'échec. Je n'avais pas le moindre doute quant au fait qu'un élève blessé était un échec à ses yeux.

— Hitomi !

Je me redressai légèrement en entendant l'exclamation de ma mère. J'avais désormais le bras en écharpe, et interdiction de l'en enlever avant le lendemain matin. Certes, le ninjutsu médical faisait des miracles sur la plupart des blessures, mais il fallait tout de même au corps un peu de repos pour éviter que l'os ne se fracture à nouveau au moindre effort. Je devrais même rester quelques jours sans m'entraîner ni exécuter de mission. Pénible.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Maman, tout va bien. Je pourrai rentrer dès que tu signeras mon autorisation de sortie.

Derrière elle se tenaient Naruto et Sasuke, auxquels je fis signe de s'approcher. Je voyais la culpabilité ronger le regard de mon frère adoptif. Si je laissais ce poison grandir en lui, je savais ce qui en résulterait, et c'était tout simplement hors de question.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sasuke. Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. Les rôles auraient pu être inversés, et ce n'est pas grave.

— Mais je t'ai envoyée à l'hôpital…

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Sasuke me surprit : j'entendais le son serré des sanglots réprimés dans sa voix. Il n'avait plus pleuré en public depuis… Je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Avec un petit soupir, je l'attirai dans l'étreinte que je partageais déjà avec ma mère.

— Tu sais quoi ? Pour réparer ce tort, tu pourrais m'offrir un repas dans le restaurant des Akimichi avec Hinata. J'ai envie de l'inviter à sortir depuis un moment déjà, alors…

— D'accord, je ferai ça. Vous vous amuserez et puis tu me raconteras tout, deal ?

— Deal !

Encore une fois, je sortais gagnante d'une situation à la base peu plaisante. Avoir une soirée avec Hinata, rien que nous deux, ça valait toutes les fractures du monde.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Un peu de fluff pour finir - je sais qu'au fond vous aimez ça. À la semaine prochaine !_


	13. (Graduation Arc) Chapitre 12

_Aaaaaah oui je suis en retard désolée ! Mon excuse ? La fac ! Pendant toute la semaine, je suis allée me coucher maximum une heure après être rentrée parce que j'étais hyper-crevée. Désolée ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand même mardi, normalement._

* * *

La soirée avait été tout simplement merveilleuse. Le père de Chôji nous avait donné une très bonne table, sans doute parce que nous étions toutes deux amies avec son fils, si bien que nous avions l'impression d'être dans un cocon d'intimité. La nourriture, bien sûr, était excellente. L'ambiance à la fois légère et quelque peu feutrée convenait parfaitement à notre début de romance.

Bien entendu, pour en arriver là, j'avais dû demander à Hiashi Hyûga la permission d'emmener sa fille dîner. Je n'avais pas caché mes intentions au chef de clan : ce serait un rendez-vous amoureux. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait accepté que parce qu'il pensait que c'était une phase, que cela passerait vite. À moins qu'il ait déjà prévu de marier sa fille à un homme du clan ? J'avais évité d'y penser. Les mariages arrangés m'avaient toujours profondément dérangée.

Une fois l'épreuve passée, j'avais pu accueillir une Hinata sublime dans une robe d'été couleur lavande. Moi-même, j'avais fait un effort à ce sujet, revêtant la seule jolie robe de mon armoire, dont le rouge profond et les manches amples m'avaient plu dès le premier instant, dans la vitrine du tailleur. Le temps était toujours clément à Konoha. Nous pourrions encore nous balader en robes en hiver si nous le souhaitions, avec une écharpe légère pour toute concession au vent un peu frais.

Une fois le repas terminé, j'avais emmené Hinata vers les jardins. Ils n'étaient pas encore fermés à cette heure, mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait, ou presque. Je pouvais deviner la présence d'un autre couple d'amoureux hors de vue. J'avais passé un bras autour de la taille de ma compagne et la tenais contre moi, savourant sa chaleur plus élevée que la mienne.

— Viens, asseyons-nous. Je te présente le meilleur ciel étoilé de tout Konoha !

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Le ciel était vraiment immense vu d'ici, avec toutes ces étoiles répandues comme des taches de peinture sur une sombre toile. J'avais le bras autour des épaules d'Hinata, sa tête posée sur mon buste. Je pouvais la sentir frissonner dans l'air du soir, ce qui me poussa à resserrer mon étreinte autour d'elle. Qu'elle soit frileuse, que je puisse m'en servir comme prétexte pour l'étreindre, me plaisait.

— Ca me manque, l'époque où on se voyait tous les jours. Et en même temps, je suis tellement contente d'être un ninja… Kiba et Shino sont une super équipe, et ta maman est la meilleure prof que je pouvais imaginer. Est-ce que c'est mal, si je veux aussi être avec eux ?

— Non, Hinata, ce n'est pas mal. C'est bien, d'aimer ce que tu fais. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit moins que je t'apprécie moins, tu sais ? Moi aussi, j'aime mon équipe, et mon professeur est bizarre, mais il est cool. J'aime passer du temps avec eux, mais aussi avec toi. L'un n'exclut pas l'autre.

Je la sentis hocher la tête contre mon buste. Avais-je réussi à la rassurer ? Je l'espérais sincèrement. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle croie que mes sentiments pour elle allaient diminuer au fil des semaines qui, elles, nous tiendraient de plus en plus souvent au loin. Je ne savais pas si Hinata serait toujours celle dont la seule évocation me donnerait le sourire, si j'aurais toujours envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux noirs ou d'effleurer du nez le tracé de sa mâchoire. Je savais cependant que la vie d'un ninja est faite d'instants volés au bonheur jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne, comme pour la défier encore et encore.

— Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? J'adore être rien qu'avec toi, comme ça…

— M-Moi aussi… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Dans sa voix, j'entendais ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Le mépris de son père, le mépris de son cousin, le vide laissé par sa mère, trop douce, trop docile, qui laissait faire et détournait le regard, qui acceptait sans combattre que son aînée souffre au nom du bien du clan. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur ma petite-amie, la berçant doucement tout en la protégeant du vent qui se levait.

— Malheureusement, je dois te ramener chez toi. Ton père me tuerait si nous avions ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, juste pour le principe. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va faire durer la moindre de ces minutes.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassai, ravie de sentir dans la manière dont ses muscles se dénouaient que pour un soir au moins ses craintes et ses angoisses s'envolaient. Je ne pouvais pas la tirer de cet endroit, pas pour toujours, pas sans dommages, mais au moins pouvais-je faire cela. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille toutes les douceurs qui me venaient à l'esprit, sans promesses car nous savions toutes deux que demain pouvait arriver quelque chose qui nous empêcherait de les tenir.

Quand je la ramenai à son père avec un dernier baiser, elle avait les joues roses et un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi, avec l'impression de posséder une chance insolente. Je ne savais vraiment pas si cela durerait, mais ce qui comptait était ma capacité à en savourer chaque instant, et j'y parvenais plutôt bien.

Je descendis de mon petit nuage le matin venu : je revenais ce jour-là en service actif, mon bras étant totalement guéri, et j'avais besoin de me concentrer. Toutefois, je pouvais voir au sourire entendu de ma mère qu'elle savait que tout s'était bien passé. Je l'embrassai avant d'entraîner mes coéquipiers vers le terrain d'entraînement où Kakashi-sensei nous rejoindrait peut-être avant midi, s'il le voulait bien. Bien sûr, j'exagérais, et c'était presque drôle de prendre les paris quant au nombre d'heures de retard qu'il aurait chaque jour, mais un peu d'ironie ne faisait de mal à personne après tout…

— J'ai un truc à vous montrer aujourd'hui. Maman m'a trouvé un livre sur les sceaux et j'ai profité de ma convalescence pour potasser un peu…

Je déroulai un pan de papier sur lequel écrire mon œuvre, le pinceau trempé d'encre déjà en main. Je l'avais tellement réécrit que le sceau que j'avais créé me venait désormais en tête tout seul. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, il était prêt.

— Naruto ? Un de tes kunais s'il te plaît.

Je plaçai l'arme au centre du cercle de runes et, avec une impulsion de chakra, la fis disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée. J'étais fière de moi, sur ce coup. D'accord, j'étais à des années-lumière ne serait-ce que de Shikaku qui pouvait sceller du chakra ou des corps, mais ce n'était pas si mal pour une enfant de douze ans.

— Wouah c'est génial ! On n'aura plus jamais besoin d'en acheter !

Avec un rire, j'accueillis l'assaut du jeune blond, décidément câlin. C'était vrai que c'était bien pratique de pouvoir faire ses propres parchemins de stockage, mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là : j'étais sur la piste d'un sceau capable de délivrer une partie de son contenu, en fonction de l'endroit précis où serait appliquée l'impulsion de chakra. C'était un vrai casse-tête, mais cela m'aidait d'avoir un objectif. Un objectif était un défi, comme disait Gai-sensei, et je ne supportais tout simplement pas d'avoir un défi en cours juste sous mon nez à me narguer.

Je relevai la tête quand Kakashi-sensei arriva, prête à m'entraîner de toutes mes forces pour compenser mes quelques jours d'inactivité – physique en tout cas. J'avais la chance d'avoir un professeur qui élevait au rang d'art le fait de se battre avec des invocations et je comptais bien apprendre tout ce qu'il avait à m'offrir sur le sujet. La journée fut épuisante, sans doute parce que même en quelques jours, le corps perdait l'habitude de tels efforts. Quand je rentrai à la maison ce soir-là, je savourais la sensation de mes muscles malmenés, qui signifiait que j'étais de retour en selle.

Je me réveillai en sursaut la nuit venue. Pendant un instant, je ne compris pas, jusqu'à ce que je saisisse la présence d'une forme sombre dans ma chambre. J'allais tirer le kunai que je gardais en permanence sous mon oreiller, mais une main bien connue m'en empêcha.

— Sensei ?

— Hitomi, on a une mission. Prépare-toi au plus vite.

— Vous voulez que j'aille réveiller Naruto et Sasuke ?

— Non. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour cette mission. Toi, tu l'es.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de mon sensei qui me perturba. Regret, colère, dureté ? Je ne parvenais pas à poser des mots exacts dessus, mais je pouvais le percevoir. Désormais ramenée au silence, je me levai et m'habillai, sans me soucier qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi. Je savais qu'il détournerait le regard – sinon Maman le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre et l'écorcherait vif. Très vite, je fus prête à partir.

— Bien. Suis-moi, je te donnerai les détails quand nous serons sortis du village.

Je hochai la tête et m'élançai à sa suite par la fenêtre. Le village était endormi. Seules bougeaient les silhouettes des ninjas qui, comme nous, partaient en mission où en revenaient justement. Tout était calme. Je ne savais quelle vision je préférais, entre celle-ci et celle du village en pleine journée, grouillant de vie et de bruit, laquelle me donnait le plus de volonté de la protéger.

— Ce soir, un Chûnin en cours de formation dans le département Torture et Interrogatoire a déserté. Notre mission est de l'arrêter par tous les moyens possibles.

— Mais c'est au moins…

— Une mission de rang B. Le Hokage lui-même m'a ordonné de te prendre avec moi.

Encore cette dureté dans sa voix… Je savais que je finirais par comprendre pourquoi l'idée de m'emmener sur cette mission en particulier l'emplissait d'aigreur. Mais je comprendrais sans doute trop tard.

— Invoque l'un de tes chats, le petit. La première partie de la mission est une épreuve de traque.

Je m'exécutai, invoquant Kurokumo, un jeune chat noir éclaboussé de blanc sur le poitrail, qui toisait les quatre-vingt centimètres au garrot.. Je regardai mon maître invoquer son fidèle Pakkun, et me lançai à leur suite. Je devais avouer que j'avais peur. Mon cœur battait la chamade – nul doute que les animaux pouvaient l'entendre. Heureusement, mes mains ne tremblaient pas. Il était hors de question que je fasse défaut à Kakashi-sensei.

Nous le trouvâmes dans une clairière. Il était essoufflé, effrayé surtout. Sur l'ordre de mon professeur, je me tapis dans les fourrés et ne remuai pas d'un pouce alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la lumière indolente de la Lune, aussi stoïque et menaçant que les pierres gardiennes à l'entrée du Temple du Feu. Il était tout ce que ce Chûnin n'était pas : indiscutablement fort, doté d'une prestance écrasante, fin et racé comme un limier.

Sous mes yeux, il engagea le combat, et je compris sans doute en même temps que lui que notre cible ne se rendrait pas. Je dus me mordre le poing à en faire saigner mes doigts pour m'empêcher de crier quand l'éclair pourfendeur se ficha dans la poitrine du fugitif, mais au moins je ne vomis pas. Je comprenais soudain, trop tard, comme je l'avais prédit.

Lentement, je descendis dans la clairière, plus faible sur mes jambes que je l'aurais voulu. Je regardai Kakashi-sensei essuyer sa main sur un chiffon jusqu'à ce que tout le sang ou presque ait disparu. Je voyais l'habitude dans ses gestes alors qu'il déroulait un rouleau de stockage et y rangeait le corps d'une impulsion de chakra.

Ensuite seulement se tourna-t-il vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir alors qu'il s'approchait. C'était irrationnel : jamais mon sensei ne me blesserait en-dehors d'un terrain d'entraînement, et dans ce cas, ce serait toujours contrôlé. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre ses bras autour de moi, son étreinte, sa main large et puissante devenue douceur contre mon dos tremblant, sa voix grave qui murmurait des paroles rassurantes et vides de sens. Il me fallut encore un temps pour comprendre qu'il s'excusait, qu'il était désolé de me faire voir ça, désolé que ce soit bientôt mon tour. Dans un monde de ninjas, il fallait obéir aux ordres, tuer pour ne pas être tué, être la version la plus dure et puissante de soi-même.

Les mains de mon sensei enveloppèrent celle que j'avais mordue jusqu'au sang pour me faire taire. Je sentis la chaleur de son chakra caresser ma peau pendant un instant. Cela, peut-être, me réconforta plus que l'étreinte. Parce qu'on pouvait sentir la malveillance d'une personne à travers son chakra et que celui de Kakashi-sensei n'était que douceur, prévenance et mélancolie. Quand il retira ses mains, la mienne était intacte, aussi douce et lisse qu'une heure auparavant.

Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot de plus alors qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi, mais je le sentis qui veillait à ma fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me trouve à nouveau. Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là, bien entendu. Pour la première fois depuis des années, c'était Maman qui était venue me réveiller. Quelque chose pouvait-il seulement rester secret quand cela impliquait sa fille ou ses deux fils adoptifs ? J'en doutais fort.

Kakashi-sensei nous attendait à l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement, pour la première fois depuis que nous nous trouvions sous son commandement. Je sentis un élan d'inquiétude me saisir et carrai les épaules, mais fus vite rassurée par la posture détendue de notre professeur.

— Aujourd'hui, nous avons une mission ! C'est un rang C, l'ordre est d'escorter l'architecte Tazuna jusqu'au Pays des Vagues. Rentrez chez vous et préparez un paquetage qui peut durer au moins deux semaines – vous pourrez tout nettoyer là-bas avant de repartir. Rompez !

Comme un seul homme, nous fîmes demi-tour vers la maison. Je me souvenais de cette mission et je m'attendais déjà depuis longtemps à ce qu'elle nous soit assignée. Si je me dépêchais, je pourrais jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mes notes pour empêcher la mort d'Haku et Zabuza. Quel coup de force ce serait, si je parvenais à les ramener à Konoha et en faire nos ninjas… Cela arrivait souvent avec les déserteurs et c'était de bonne guerre. Kiri avait elle-même récupéré plus d'un de nos fuyards. C'était pour cela que dès que la fuite de l'un de nos ninjas était signalée, une escouade était envoyée, soit pour l'arrêter, soit pour l'assassiner. Nous ne voulions pas que nos secrets tombent entre les mains de villages qui n'étaient pas exactement nos ennemis, mais pas nos alliés non plus.

Nous retrouvâmes Kakashi et notre client devant l'entrée du village. Je sentais la pointe d'excitation de mes camarades, qui n'avaient jamais quitté Konoha. Moi-même, j'étais heureuse de voir du pays, même si cette joie était teintée d'inquiétude. Après tout, je savais ce qui nous attendait. Je redressai néanmoins la tête. J'avais des plans, la spécialité de l'un des deux clans dont j'étais issue. Tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

 _On avance dans l'intrigue ! J'espère que l'arc des vagues vous plaira !_


	14. (Land of Waves Arc) Chapitre 13

_He-hello ? Non, pas taper ! Promis, j'ai une bonne excuse, ah, arrêtez ! En gros (très gros), il y a eu un gros problème pendant un moment avec ffnet : des personnes fort charmantes ont décidé de propager un virus par les visites de profils infectés (en gros tu vas dessus, t'as le virus, et ceux qui viennent voir ton profil l'ont aussi, etc, ça va très vite). La réponse de ffnet à ce genre d'attaque est bien connue : supprimer tous les comptes infectés. Du coup bon, j'ai préféré aller me cacher très vite et très loin. On me dit dans l'oreillette que le problème a été traité, et du coup, me revoici ! J'espère que vous êtes contents, moi je suis ravie (et un peu effrayée, me tapez pas !). Les updates auront donc lieu le samedi et, pour les chapitres bonus, le mercredi._

 _Pour vous tenir un peu au courant de l'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 30 et j'avance assez bien. J'ai eu une période à vide avec l'université, mais désormais cela devrait aller, sauf pendant les partiels (encore que, me connaissant, je vais écrire quand je devrais étudier). J'ai perdu un bêta-lecteur, mais les deux autres sont toujours là. Cela signifie que je vais me mettre à la recherche d'une troisième personne qui aurait un bon rythme de lecture et une bonne capacité d'analyse (parce que j'ai quand même dix-sept chapitres et un de bonus d'avance sur la publication officielle et l'écart va sans doute se creuser un peu)._

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 _wiu :_ _désolée pour la longue attente, voici la suite ! Merci pour les compliments_

 _Cococat012 :_ _J'aime cette logique !_

 _juiceandcookies : Tu devrais avoir la réponse à cette question d'ici quelques chapitres. Pour Hinata, je l'aime toujours autant ! Comme quoi, les personnages féminins de Naruto peuvent aussi avoir de la personnalité ! (oups je suis salée)._

 _Bref, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy !_

* * *

Tout commença avec une flaque d'eau. C'était presque déstabilisant de se dire que tous nos ennuis avaient commencé avec quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Je ne l'aurais pas vue si je n'avais pas su que je devais me tenir sur mes gardes. J'attirai discrètement l'attention de Kakashi-sensei. Les ninjas communiquaient avec un système qui ressemblait à un mélange de morse et de binaire, et que nous apprenions dès l'Académie. Naruto, qui avait du mal à se souvenir de comment on épelait certains mots, avait bien du mal à s'en souvenir, mais Sasuke et moi avions passé des heures à pratiquer en ne communiquant que comme ça.

« Danger potentiel, flaque, temps sec ? »

J'attendis la réponse du professeur, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Avec la pratique, je n'avais même plus besoin de le regarder faire, j'entendais les petits battements feutrés de ses doigts sur le dessus de son étui à shurikens.

« Reste en alerte. Déterminer cible. »

Je tapotai de la même manière mon acquiescement, pestant en moi-même. Comment le Hokage pouvait-il ne pas avoir mieux enquêté sur cette mission ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer que la vie de Tazuna était menacée, et pas seulement par des bandits ? D'accord, le vieux avait menti, mais on était des ninjas, merde ! On était censé être des experts en ce qui concernait la récolte d'informations, mais non, Môssieur le Hokage envoyait tout de même trois aspirants affronter des criminels dont certains étaient des ninjas de haut rang.

Je pouvais formuler deux hypothèses à partir de cette situation et aucune d'entre elles ne me plaisait : soit Hiruzen n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait au Pays des Vagues et, dans ce cas, Danzô avait un pouvoir encore plus effrayant sur le gouvernement que je ne l'avais supposé, ou alors il avait délibérément décidé de nous envoyer là-bas pour nous tester, quitte à tous nous faire tuer. Joie, allégresse et petits papillons au royaume des ninjas.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. J'eus à peine le temps de dégainer que Kakashi, ou plutôt un long rondin, se faisait découper en tranches. Dans quel monde ces chaînes pouvaient-elles être maniables ? Sérieusement… Alors que Naruto et Sasuke laissaient échapper une même exclamation, je me redressai, prenant la tête de notre trio comme nous en avions l'habitude.

— Formation en tandem ! Occupez-vous de Tazuna, protégez-le coûte que coûte !

Cette formation était plus faible que la formation triangulaire, la première qu'on nous apprenait à l'Académie, mais plus mobile. Nous aurions besoin de mobilité. J'envoyai du chakra de vent dans ma lame et, de l'autre main, invoquai Hanehaîro. Le principal avantage des chats ninjas par rapport aux autres invocations était qu'ils semblaient nous observer du monde spirituel : je n'avais jamais besoin de leur expliquer ce dont j'avais besoin, ni la situation. Le grand chat gris se mit aussitôt en position de combat, feulant furieusement contre l'un de nos deux opposants.

Tandis qu'ils chargeaient contre moi – je devais admettre que leur synchronisation était exemplaire – Sasuke les stoppa d'un kunai qui épingla leur stupide chaîne à un arbre. Cela ne les arrêta qu'un instant cependant : il leur suffit de tirer pour que leurs gantelets soient délestés de ce boulet en puissance et qu'ils courent vers moi avec l'idée de me prendre en tenaille. Voyant Hanehaîro se jeter sur l'un d'eux, je me concentrai sur le deuxième. J'avais vu mon compagnon se battre contre des jouets-qui-couinent. Ce n'était pas joli-joli.

J'eus à peine le temps d'échanger une passe d'armes contre le second ninja que Kakashi-sensei intervenait, le repoussant d'une bourrade si violente qu'il alla s'écraser contre un arbre de l'autre côté du chemin avec un craquement de mauvaise augure pour sa mobilité future. Ca lui apprendrait à avoir un si mauvais goût en terme d'armes. Avec un signe de tête, je m'élançai au secours de mon compagnon félin, qui n'en avait franchement pas besoin : le deuxième ninja était épinglé au sol sous son énorme patte, une griffe tranchante comme un rasoir contre sa carotide battante. Parce qu'en plus l'abruti ne se protégeait même pas le cou.

— Eh bien, j'ai bien fait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Très bonne décision, Hitomi, et très bon mental, Sasuke, Naruto. J'ai eu peur que vous vous figiez devant l'adversaire, je suis fier de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Le professeur s'avança pour nous inspecter du regard. Je savais qu'il cherchait des traces de blessures. Je me souvenais que les lames de ces ninjas étaient toutes enduites de poison – elles avaient donc au moins une utilité toute relative. Je rengainai posément, mais ne demandai pas à mon chat de repartir, parce que ça l'amusait beaucoup trop de faire couiner son jouet. J'aimais voir les chats de mon équipe prendre du plaisir à visiter ce monde, et si leur plaisir était de traumatiser mes ennemis, pourquoi pas ?

Je laissai donc plutôt mon maître attacher le jouet-qui-couine au tronc de l'arbre contre lequel l'autre ninja s'était effondré. En m'approchant, je constatai en effet que, s'il n'était pas mort, il ne serait plus jamais un ninja. Seule Tsunade aurait pu réparer de tels dommages et, pas de bol, elle bossait pour notre camp - enfin, elle s'y mettrait quand on serait allés la chercher et tout le toutim.

— Tazuna, il faut que je vous parle. Ce sont des ninjas de niveau moyen du village de Kiri. Ils sont réputés pour leur hargne au combat, ils n'abandonnent jamais.

— Comment as-tu fait pour prévoir notre attaque ?

Je roulai des yeux si fort que j'eus sans doute un aperçu de mon cerveau. Kakashi, qui avait surpris ma réaction et en était manifestement amusé, me donna la parole.

— Se cacher dans une flaque quand il n'a pas plu depuis des jours et que le soleil brille, c'est comme planter un panneau qui dit « je suis là ! » pour tous les ninjas à la ronde. Sérieusement, j'ai appris à ne pas faire ce genre d'erreurs à l'Académie !

— Si vous avez décelé leur présence, pourquoi avoir laissé les gamins se battre ?

Cette fois, c'était Tazuna, et puisqu'il était le client, j'évitai de réagir de la même manière. En plus il n'était pas un ninja, alors il avait le droit de ne pas savoir. Il était plus prudent que Kakashi-sensei réponde. Après tout, lui connaissait les bases de la diplomatie. Mes bases à moi consistaient à insulter mes ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'ils chargent en premier.

— Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu tuer ces deux-là en un clin d'œil, mais il fallait d'abord vérifier qui était la cible de leur embuscade.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Eh bien, était-ce vous qui était visé, ou bien l'un de nous quatre ? Voilà ce dont je voulais m'assurer. La mission dont nous avons été investis consiste simplement à vous protéger des voleurs et brigands… Vous ne nous avez jamais dit que vous étiez menacés par des ninjas. S'il y a des ninjas dans cette affaire, la mission passe au moins en classe B.

Je frissonnai en pensant à ma première mission de rang B. Kakashi-sensei perçut ma réaction et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. J'acceptai le contact avec gratitude. Je n'avais pas été malade, même en repensant à cette nuit, mais j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un, pour être rassurée quand mon tour viendrait d'exécuter la sentence. Ce n'était hélas pas quelque chose dont on parlait dans un monde de ninjas.

— Je croyais qu'il suffisait d'assurer votre protection jusqu'à l'achèvement des travaux de votre pont, mais ça n'a pas l'air si simple. Si nous avions su dès le départ qu'il y aurait des ninjas à affronter, votre demande aurait été mise en classe B et, du coup, le prix aurait augmenté. Je suis sûr que vous aviez une bonne raison de ne pas nous dire la vérité, mais il n'empêche que cette petite dissimulation change toutes les données de la mission. Nous nous retrouvons dans une situation embarrassante.

— Hm… Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons prêts pour une mission de rang B… Mais nous ferions tout aussi bien d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense.

C'était Sasuke qui venait d'intervenir. Je hochai la tête, placide. Je comptais bien faire partie de cette mission : je n'avais aucun moyen d'imaginer les conséquences si une autre équipe prenait notre place, ou aucune. Soulagée, je vis Naruto acquiescer également. Nous écoutâmes donc Tazuna nous parler de la situation au Pays des Vagues, de la manière dont Gatô écrasait toute la région sous sa férule. Le vieux bonhomme était fort pour manipuler son monde et nous faire culpabiliser d'envisager de le laisser à son sort. Cela fonctionnait particulièrement bien sur Naruto.

— Eh bien… Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Si ça vous va, les enfants, on continue la mission.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête en cœur. Je me demandais si on pouvait voir dans mon regard la résolution s'affirmer, comme dans celui de mes deux frères adoptifs. Nous reprîmes donc la route. Le voyage fut long, mais sans autre surprise que deux attaques de bandits qui furent défaits sans la moindre difficulté. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui pouvait pousser ces brigands, ceux qui avaient déjà de l'argent, à s'attaquer à des ninjas. Se sentaient-ils invincibles à force de martyriser des civils ?

L'émerveillement de Naruto, quand nous nous approchâmes du pont, me mit du baume au cœur, même s'il se fit réprimander immédiatement par le batelier qui nous menait à bon port. Fatiguée – j'avais pris le dernier quart de garde cette nuit – je posai ma tête sur son épaule et regardai paisiblement le paysage. C'était beau, d'une austère façon. On pouvait voir la misère qui frappait le pays à une sorte de pesanteur dans l'air qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du brouillard.

Soudain, alors que nous avancions sur la route depuis quelques minutes, Naruto lança un shuriken dans les buissons. Comme rien n'en sortait, Tazuna commença à le gronder, mais je m'approchai quant à moi. La blessure mortelle que Naruto lui avait infligée dessinait une fleur de sang sur le pelage blanc du lapin qui gisait dans les fourrés.

— Kakashi-sensei… Ce lapin…

— Oui, il a son pelage d'hiver. Cela signifie…

Sasuke nous avait entendus, et termina la phrase de notre sensei.

— Que le comité d'accueil est déjà là.

Je perçus une dureté en quelque sorte satisfaisante dans sa voix : il était prêt à se battre.

— À terre !

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, sentant le corps de Kakashi-sensei érigé en bouclier par-dessus le mien. Je pouvais voir que Sasuke et Naruto, plus proches de notre client, en avaient fait de même avec lui. Le sifflement immense suivit d'un bruit sec me confirma ce que je savais déjà : Une épée aux proportions immenses s'était fichée dans un arbre après que sa lame soit passée à un rien de nos têtes, et un ninja se dressait sur sa garde.

— Zabuza Momochi… Le ninja déserteur du village de Kiri.

J'arrêtai Naruto quand il voulut s'élancer contre cet homme. C'était hors de question.

— C'est un ninja de rang A, Naruto. Le seul à être assez fort pour l'affronter de front, ici, c'est Kakashi-sensei.

— Héhé… Je vois que la gamine a fait ses devoirs.

Je redressai le menton mais ne répondis pas à cette provocation. Tendue, j'observais Kakashi-sensei qui remontait son bandeau frontal à l'horizontale, dévoilant son Sharingan en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'employer les grands moyens. Je le comprenais : moi non plus je n'étais pas super-heureuse à l'idée d'affronter un ninja à la réputation baignée dans le sang.

— Kakashi au Sharingan… Désolé mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Livre-moi le vieillard sans faire d'histoire.

Sasuke, plus détendu auprès de nous qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au sein de l'équipe 7 dans le canon, nous avait parlé du dôjutsu que certains membres de son clan éveillaient jadis. Il l'avait fait pour nous avertir de fuir au moindre signe de son frère Itachi – et de ne jamais, jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

— Regroupez-vous autour de Tazuna, protégez-le en cas de danger.

Je hochai la tête et pris position devant le vieil homme, tandis que mes compagnons faisaient de même sur ses flancs. J'avais déjà dégainé mon propre sabre, qui luisait de chakra, même si je savais que tenter de l'utiliser contre l'épée de Zabuza serait inutile : il se briserait en mille morceaux. Les Sept Épées n'étaient pas des trésors nationaux de Kiri pour rien.

— Zabuza, si tu veux tuer Tazuna… Il te faudra d'abord me vaincre.

— Oh… Voilà le fameux Sharingan. Tu me sors d'emblée le grand jeu, je suis flatté. Est-il vrai que tu as appris plus de mille techniques grâce à ton œil ?

J'avais envie de défendre mon sensei, de dire que oui, c'était vrai, mais franchement, qu'en savais-je ? Le canon était tellement doué pour caractériser les personnages – non – que Kakashi utilisait toujours les mêmes techniques, certes des cinq éléments, mais tout de même. On était loin du Kakashi aux Mille Techniques dont la tête était mise à prix pour un montant vertigineux dans le Bingo Book.

— Bon… Trêve de bavardages, je dois éliminer ce vieux bonhomme en vitesse. Mais puisque tu as décidé de te mettre en travers de ma route, je vais d'abord me débarrasser de toi, Kakashi.

Les premières passes se déroulèrent à une vitesse tout simplement ahurissante. C'était donc ça, un combat de Jônins… Les légendes de Konoha disaient que les combats de Kakashi, quand il était sérieux, pouvaient jeter à bas des montagnes. Je parvenais à peine à distinguer leurs premiers échanges, et quand nous fûmes envahis de brouillard, ce fut encore plus difficile. Ce n'était pas un brouillard ordinaire : il était parcouru d'un chakra malsain, lourd de volonté meurtrière.

— Ne paniquez pas, je serai probablement sa première cible. Zabuza Momochi, lorsqu'il faisait partie de la troupe d'assassins de Kiri, était réputé pour ses techniques d'assassinat silencieuses. Il a l'art de s'approcher de sa victime sans faire le moindre bruit. Quant à moi, je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement le Sharingan, alors soyez très vigilants !

— Huit possibilités… Le pharynx, la colonne vertébrale, l'artère pulmonaire, le foie, les veines jugulaires, la clavicule, le rein et le cœur… Alors, par quoi je commence ?

J'avais beau reconnaître une technique d'intimidation classique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler légèrement. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma lame, bandant ma volonté pour ne pas flancher alors que ce chakra malveillant se frottait contre le mien comme s'il pouvait déjà rêver le goût de mon sang.

— Sasuke, Hitomi, Naruto, rassurez-vous. Je vous protégerai coûte que coûte, même au péril de ma vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les membres de mon équipe se faire assassiner !

La voix adoucie de notre sensei m'apporta du baume au cœur, et je pus sentir mes compagnons s'apaiser eux aussi. Et à peine avions-nous goûté ce répit qu'il fut derrière nous, véritable démon aux gestes souples et rapides. Tazuna ne dut sa survie qu'à une bourrade de Naruto qui le précipita à terre, sous la trajectoire de cette monstrueuse épée. Kakashi-sensei était déjà intervenu, son kunai planté dans ce qui se révéla malheureusement être un clone aqueux. Les deux passes suivantes se déroulèrent à nouveau à une vitesse au-delà de l'œil humain, jusqu'à ce que les deux ninjas s'immobilisent : mon maître tenait l'autre à sa merci, un kunai effleurant sa carotide.

— Plus un geste… C'est la fin.

Le rire sinistre de Zabuza retentit, vibrant jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je sentis Naruto se raidir près de moi. Nous reprîmes nos places autour de Tazuna, alertes.

— La fin ? Tu crois ça ? Tu imagines sérieusement pouvoir me battre en imitant mes techniques grâce à ton œil ? Eh bien, tu vas être déçu ! En tout cas c'était bien joué, mais moi aussi j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !

Alors que Kakashi-sensei transperçait le second clone aqueux, le combat reprit, toujours à un rythme effréné, et bien vite notre professeur fut prisonnier d'une sphère d'eau si lourde qu'elle empêchait tout mouvement.

— Quelle erreur… Tu n'aurais jamais dû plonger dans l'eau. Je te tiens… Ca va être plus simple à partir de maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas… Mais je vais d'abord me charger de tes petits compagnons.

Alors qu'un clone aqueux sortait de l'eau sur la berge, juste devant nous, je pris une profonde inspiration que je laissai échapper doucement, rassemblant tout ce que j'avais de concentration à investir. Le vrai combat allait commencer.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, c'est toujours génial pour l'auteur de se voir ainsi récompensé. À la semaine prochaine !_


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir à tous,

Je vous écris ce message comme une conclusion et un nouveau départ. Cette fanfiction, très chère à mon coeur, ne se terminera pas ici. Cette décision, je l'ai mûrie longtemps en trame de fond de mon esprit et j'ai fini par la prendre hier. _Quelque chose s'achève, quelque chose commence_ ce n'est pas fini, ça reprend juste à partir de zéro.

Mais pourquoi ? Essentiellement parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec certains choix que j'ai faits en commençant à écrire cette histoire. Certains de ces choix concernent le fond, d'autres la forme. Une réécriture est l'occasion de repartir sur des bases saines.

Dès ce soir, cette fanfiction sera donc clôturée et une nouvelle version a déjà vu le jour (vous pouvez la retrouver dans la liste de mes travaux, sur mon profil). Merci énormément pour l'amour que vous avez donné à cette fanfic dès le départ.

J'espère que vous aimerez autant, voire plus, sa V2. Personnellement, je la préfère, et j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir tout ce qui a changé.


End file.
